A New Start, A New Signature -Third Year (1)-
by Lotisha
Summary: (Based more so on the films than the books) -Takes place in the third year- Kagome has returned to present after they won the final battle. Inuyasha has betrayed her heart too much and she finally decides to end it. A Letter? To Hogwarts? In England? And why has she been sent a broom? A New adventure is about to begin. New secrets will be revealed.- This is the first out of 5-6.
1. Chapter 1

AU- BONJOUR! HOLA! HELLO! Uh... BADGER! That's my language. Hope you read the full summery. If you didn't... go read it.

Anyway this is my second story. I'm doing this at the same time as my first one so if like my updates are not really quick. Don't blame me it's because

A) School is giving so much work.

A) I'm ill (Which i am right now)

B) I'm lazy, which i am anyway

C) I'm updating my other story

D) I'm at an after school thing...

Anyway! On with the story. And if you feel like giving flames... Warm me so i can get some sunscreen...

/jewChickenelry/n/mop_tulip_ Take out the chicken to see the necklace i'm describing later on but different colours.

* * *

Disclaimer: Guess what? I own a pie recipe. However i do not own Harry Potter Or Inuyasha Or Any Of The Characters.. If i did... Well... it would be...

...Different...

' meh '- Thinking

" meh " -Talking

_" Meh "- Talking to Animals when around others, (Not when she is on her own)_

* * *

Don't ever change and I'll stay the same.

We'll be swimming in the same direction.

We'll never lose this connection.

Nothing they can do to stop this army of two.

We're marching to the future, yeah it's me and you.

-Olly Murs Army of Two

* * *

She was running. It didn't matter what time it was or what the weather was doing. She just had to run. Run or die. The had finally won against Naraku. Miroku and Sango were getting married and Shippo... Bless his heart had gone back to the fox 'academy' to train promising to visit on a daily basis. Everyone else had a happy ending, so why couldn't she! For once why can't she be the one that's happy! The well was close but he was closer. Turning her body round she aimed her hands out towards... Inuyasha...

"I'm sorry. This won't kill just... knock you out!"

How had this happened!

Oh Yeah. Kikyou

_Flashback_

_Kagome was having a great day all in all. Shippo had just visited, Sango and her got a peaceful bath and Miroku and her managed to meditate for a few hours. Now where was that blasted Inuyasha. She couldn't wait to show him this! Just to prove herself right she formed lots of pink-purple balls around her and let them form into almost firefly like creatures as they flew around. Heading towards the god tree she got a small glimpse of Red and silver. _

_"Inuya!- Oh..." A soul collector flew over head so she hid behind a tree _

_"Inuyasha do you love me" There was Inuyasha embracing his 'precious' Kikyou _

_"Yes. I Do"_

_"What Of my re-incarnation" Kagome's breath hitched in her throat as she leaned fowards to hear what he would say. _

_"Kagome means nothing to me, just a shard detector. But that's over now so i don't need her.. why?" _

_"Kill her. Kill her so i may have my soul and we can finally be together" Kikyou said finally hugging him back but not without an evil grin sent her way._

_"Of course Kikyou. Anything for you"_

_And that was it. She ran, ran for her life. But first the hut. Running into Kaede's hut she lent against the wall_

_"Kags whats wrong?" Sango asked looking her over to check for injuries_

_"Nothing Sango, but i have to go Inuyasha -Explanation of what happened- so i'm going home... I Will come back but i need to seal the well for a while... Goodbye and be careful!" _

_After some tearful goodbye's the chase to the well began._

_End Flashback_

Almost there,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" A pained scream ripped through the air. Inuyasha's claws ripped down her back and his other hand up her thigh

"Going somewhere Gome'?" He laughed as she tried to get up. Turning over to face him she put two hands up towards him

"I'm sorry... PURIFYING FLAME" A huge blast of pink and purple flame shot out and hit him in the chest... "That will only knock him out i think... i didn't really put any power in..." Her training had really kicked off. She was master and Hand to hand, swordsmanship, bow and arrows. Well her aim was perfect. She could shoot a 'as she liked to call it' purifying flame from her hand. Manipulate objects to move without even thinking really, and apparently talk to animals. Miroku said she shouldn't be able to do that but what the hey! It's nice company every once and a while. She could turn her energy into any shape and have it follow her around, but it wasn't solid just made of her own energy. She could easily push her energy into any weapon... even a leaf but that's not much help unless you want a glowing leaf hat. Sometimes her eyes would change to purple with silver specks but not very often. Just a sort of random moment thing. There were orbs she could push from her hands too which she simply called purity orb. Her creativity with names wasn't always the best. And finally her Purity wave. That took the most energy out of her. It was the orb that took the least then the flame and finally the wave. Her most powerful attack. It spread out of all corners of her body and stretched for miles only hitting what she wanted. She could heal people easily and sometimes if she put enough focus in turn herself invisible. But that took so much focus she often found it impossible to find a suitable environment to concentrate in. But that's not important now she needed to concentrate on getting home.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha... Goodbye" Just as Kagome was going to jump in the well, three arrows shot her right leg and one into her left. "Crap!" Falling on the edge of the well she looked back over to Kikyou.

'i have enough energy to do my purity wave... only just and it will mean these arrows and claw marks will leave scars.

Sitting back up and helping herself into a standing position she faced Kikyou, her eyes turned purple as she looked over.

"This will not kill you, i have not enough energy for that. But you and Inuyasha both will be severally injured. Goodbye Kikyou..."

Bracing both her arms outwards and spreading her fingers apart, she tilted her head back and clapped both her hands together again.

"PURITY WAVE" A huge wave of purple pink Miko energy spread over the land touching over everyone in the 10 mile area making them feel warm and loved. The people in the village knew what was going on as it happened and smiled a sad smile. As the wave dimmed back down into Kagome's hand she carried on running to the well and jumped in. The familiar blue light surrounded her as she went home. Unknowingly her eyes had stayed purple with silver specks, almost making them glow in the dark

'Goodbye'

* * *

Climbing back over the edge she sighed. Just as Kagome was about to seal the well it sealed itself..

"Well then i guess it really is over" And with that she walked out the well house

"KAGOME KAGOME COME HERE AND EXPLAIN THIS NOW!" Running in the house what she saw shocked her. He family had got younger... her 13 year old brother was now 9... She who was 17 was now 13... her 40 year old mother was 36 and her granddad who was probably around 79 looked around 75...

"KAGOME! What's happened! The whole god damn place has gone back four years! No one even remembers anything we did in those years but us!" Her mama shouted looking panicked

"I can explain" They all turned around to see Midoriko.

"Midoriko? I though you were free with the jewel?"

"Kagome dear, listen well. You have all gone back four years but you still have the memories. This only happened to anyone who knew you or knew them, you get the idea. Kagome we have a new place for you to go. You will get a letter soon from Hogwarts. You HAVE to accept. Don't worry the jewel is inside you and you will be able to speak English. The jewels power is now your power. Please do well because they need you again... You can see your past friends eventually but first you have... these important matters to attend to. Goodbye and Good luck"

"Well Kagome dear you seem to have a new start, Ahhh the joy of being young! I can live again." Her mama said jogging into the kitchen to make.. well just make something.

Two Weeks Later

Kagome was getting used to being the smartest in her class seeing as she still had a 17 year old mind. But life was boring... and weird.. her entire school was back to 13 year olds and her teachers were different... but they were getting used to it

"Hey sis, there is an.. owl? Outside with a letter... i think? On it's Leg..."

_You will get a letter soon from Hogwarts. You HAVE to accept_

Opening the window she let the owl in and took the letter from its leg

"Huh what a OH MY GOD THEY ARE STALKERS"

Kagome Higurashi

Second Floor

Fourth Door On The Left

Turning it over and looking at the stamp she smirked. 'So this is Hogwarts eh? What's so special about you. Stalker school? No Midoriko said important...'

Opening it up she read the inside of the letter her eyes widening the entire way

Hogwarts school

of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed of Wizards)

Dear Miss Higurashi,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress"

P.S- If replied to by tonight someone will arrive to take you to England and help with the necessary equipment. Our school will help with the Miko abilities you have and unfortunately yes, the staff here do know of your past

"Mum i'm going to a witch and wizard school in England got some guy coming to take me to England tonight you don't mind do you?"

"No sweetheart thats fine, don't kill too many people and try not to get into too much trouble."

'Strange mother.. Strange mother indeed'

Picking up a pen she wrote a reply saying she would go and decided to go get packed.

"Okay So I will need something for each season i guess... So Spring! Uhhh" She grabbed a few skirts of different lengths (Mostly the same as her school skirt) some denim and some different coloured spandex shorts. Some leggings, socks, pants...

"Why are there thongs in my dresser i never bought these!"

"Oh honey i bought you those, you know growing up and all that but seeing as you are 13 now... i don't know" her mother left the room as quickly as she came

"O-kay i guess i should take them anyway" Pushing them under the rest of the clothes she got some bra's

"Uhhhh... awkward moment when your breasts are half the size..." Putting in the ones that would actually fit. After checking around and chucking in some jeans, joggers, tights she started on the top layers...

Jumpers- Check

Different types and sizes of t-shirts- Check

Vests- Check

Dresses- Check

Pajamas- Check

Coat - Check

Knitwear- Check

"Uhhh i guess i could take a bit of makeup just incase... i get my face eaten"

Throwing in a few mascaras, a powder, lip-gloss and an eye shadow she grabbed her toothbrush, toothpaste and some wash items she went over to her jewelry

"Well i have no choice in the matter of whether or not i take this bracelet... It was a real Sapphires incased in a real silver border. At the end there were two smaller amethysts with a thinner silver border which was then attached to a real Diamond moon pendant also bordered with silver. Problem was, she couldn't take it off.. and if someone else took it off it immediately went back on itself.

_Flashback_

_17 year old Kagome was sitting in a field talking to a unicorn. Yes a unicorn. They were very beautiful creatures themselves but very timid._

_"It was nice talking to you Hikari, i've never spoken to a unicorn myself... You're a very nice person"_

_"Thank you Kagome. Not many humans have the gift to be able to speak with animals you know. In fact i have a bracelet back where i live if you wear it certain people will know what you can do, would you like it?"_

_"Uh sure?"_

_"Get on" Kagome climbed onto Hikari and together they rode off back to where she had this.. bracelet. They got there pretty quickly seeing how unicorns were very fast. Almost as fast as Pegasus's but there wings gave them an advantage._

_"Here you go" Hikari slipped a bracelet onto her wrist "Oh i forgot to tell you, you can't take it off, ehehe... and if someone does take it off it will go back on again.. Sorry about that"_

_"WHAT!" Kagome tried to take it off but it was futile it just wouldn't budge "Oh joy" She said dryly fist pumping the air. "Hey are these real" Looking down at the bracelet there were Amethysts, Sapphires, Silver and A Diamond! In the shape of a moon? _

_"Yes they are do not abuse it, you won't be able to sell it anyway. You should be getting back" _

_"Yeah i guess i should..." Walking back out of the cave she started on the way back to the clearing they were in_

_"KAGOME WAIT! Take this" A necklace was placed in her hand. It was very pretty tulip on a silver chain necklace. The tulip itself was once again a Diamond with a few specks of ruby here and there giving it an almost pink effect but not looking too tacky. The stem was also Diamond with jade specks. There were two leafs, one on each side. They were both diamond lined with silver. It too had jade specks mixed with Sapphire_

_"Who this is amazing! Are you sure it's okay to part with it?"_

_"Of course it is! But uh ehe Put if on you cant take it off and like the bracelet it will return to you if taken... Apparently it might give to some kind of connection to Nature so if when you put it on the trees start talking to you please don't blame me!"_

_"Uhh okay i think i will put it away and wear it some other day... when i feel like being stuck with a necklace and a bracelet for life...Fun Fun Fun" Saying that she left with a wave and a_

_"Hope to see you soon! I Love them both! Bye!"_

_Flashback End_

She still hadn't put the necklace on but decided now would probably be a good time incase she lost it at this... can you call it a school?

Searching a couple draws she found the Necklace lying in a velvet box

"Well then i am now stuck with this jewelry for life might as well wear the damn thing..."

Chucking the rest of her jewelry in the suitcase as well as some shoes. Her bow and arrows, her katana and her glaive.

"Ooerr wheres my double ended battle axe..." Picking through the closet she found the axe and bought it out giving it an experimental swing in a circle. "This won't fit... oh yeah i can dismantle it!" Taking the pole part into two then four parts and splitting the Axe into two halves she placed it all in her suitcase under the clothing. "Okay i think that's all i need uhh... clothing... bath stuff... makeup... jewelry... underwear... pajamas... socks... weapons... books... hairbrush... i wont need anything electrical... So now i need to wait for this guy to pick me up..." Zipping her zebra patterned suitcase up and leaning it against the wall she popped a piece of cola flavoured bubblegum in her mouth and gave herself a competition on how big she could make her bubble

"Kagome can we have a chat?" Her mum's head came from the corner of the door.

"Yeah sure what is it"

"Your a witch" Kun-loon came in and sat down on her bed "As well as a Miko you are also a Witch. Meaning you have a mix of what you would say magic powers. Both me and your father were witches and wizards and so on in the family all the way back to our first record. You are what they call a Pure blood in the family. WHATEVER YOU DO. DON'T CALL ANYONE a mudblood. It is a foul filthy word used for someone who's parents are non-magical. Now let me explain a couple things to you -I'm lazy so basically she is explaining about Hogwarts the teachers Diagon alley how to get there, Gringots and showing her the movements and phrases for a couple spells- Do you get that? Swish and Flick Wingadium Leviosa" (Sp?)

"Yeah but Mama i can make things levitate without a wand..." Looking up at her mother she saw the shock on her face.

"What else can you do that doesn't involve your miko powers?" She asked putting her wand down

"Uhh i can make any animals or shape from my energy, they are not solid and look like ghosts but they have all the details... uhhh if i concentrate a lot and i mean no distractions i can turn invisible but so far I've only got up to my waist.. uhh floating orbs, they can be out of miko energy or my energy... sometimes different colours... Uhhh... Talk to animals. God damn unicorn gave me jewelry i can't take off move objects like floating and coming over to me... i can heal people but that's most likely my miko powers. OH And this one time i accidentally turned a rat into a bird cage! Oh my god i got so scared but then i turned it back when i thought about how it looked before"

"You turned a rat into a bird cage? No tails or eyes or feet?"

"No Mama a metal bird cage" Kun-loon left the room only to come back with Buyo and placed him on the floor in front of Kagome.

"Kagome can you try to turn buyo into a water jug? Just concentrate on it"

"Uhhh..." Looking at Buyo she pictured in her head what he would do to turn into one. Suddenly before her eyes Buyo was turned into a giant glass water jug. "Well that was... interesting..."

"Curious... perhaps because of your Miko powers you don't always need your wand. Curious! But very cool! I'm jealous Kagome me and your Father could not do that. Now turn him back" Nodding to her mama she imagined Buyo morphing back into the Original fat lazy cat who was surprise surprise. Sleeping.

KNOCK KNOCK

CRASH

"Hagrid did you have to break the door!"

"Kun-loon it's been so long!"

Guessing it was the guy coming to pick her up Kagome grabbed the handle of her suitcase and headed down stairs

"Ah now you must be Kagome! Dumbledore told me all about you!" Looking up Hagrid expected a 'Oh my god' 'Tall!' or something not

"Oh hey you're half giant. How nice!"

"How'd you know?!" Hagrid's eyes were wide and his aura shocked

"Oh sorry! i can see auras and stuff also i have been around Youkai and Hanyou so long that i can tell the difference between every breed even if not a Youkai itself"

"Oh.. Wait Youkai! Those blokes are dangerous!"

...

...

...

Kagome burst out laughing before falling to the floor with tears coming out my eyes

"Hagrid, the letter said all staff knew about me so i might as well tell you my story, anyway lets go. I want to see how good this Diagon Alley is..."

"KAGOME! Here take these! This your Key for the Gringots bank. And this... this is my broom. Is a Japanese broom. Not many left like this. VERY VERY fast, try not to get killed i don't feel like cleaning up your ashes

"Gee Mama you make me feel so loved"

"Aishiteru Kagome Aishiteru" She said with a wink "Now have fun! WRITE! Or i will send you a howler..." Kagome shuddered at the thought of having one of those after her mama explained it..

"No No No I'll Write... I'll Write.." Kagome picked up the broom and attached it to her suitcase and shoved her key into her left pocket

"Kagome i'll take that, you might want to change it's colder in England" Hagrid took her key and shoved it in his pocket.

"Ohh okay, how cold? Is it raining?"

"No Not raining just already got into autumn weather"

"Okay, i will be about 5 minuets. What time will it be in England when we get there" grabbing the handle of her bedroom door and waiting for her answer

"Mornin' "

And with that she opened her door to get changed. By the time she came down she was wearing a tight light blue cold shoulder jumper along with her light turquoise jeans Both making her necklace and bracelet clearly visible. Her shoes were simple white pumps with a black bow on the front. Her hair was down with a small glass rabbit clip in her hair just for decoration.

"Uhh okay lets go! I'll explain my story when we get there.. Mama explained that weird teleporty swirly wirly timey wimey thing..."

"Thats a way to put it..." Hagrid said laughing as they started outside

"Bye Mama Souta Grandpa. Souta if Inuyasha comes here... uhh tell him Sesshomaru is cooler than him. He Is" With a quick wink to her brother Hagrid had taken her arm and they were off.

It took them around 10 seconds before they were in front of the leaky cauldron.

"Come On Gome' Can i call you that?"

"By all means. I'm used to it." They both walked into the bar and got themselves a butterbeer. Hagrid explained about Harry and Voldemort so in turn she talked about her adventures

"Well looks like some people have been having an amazing adventure."

"Ahaha yes quite."

"Anyway Gome' i think we should get your supplies" They walked to the back of the bar and came to a brick wall. Hagrid in turn tapped the bricks, opening it up to reveal Diagon Alley. Oh how Hagrid loved showing new children Diagon alley. "Well first things first we need to go to Gringots" Just as her mum said at the end of the way was a large building/bank. They walked in to see it full of Goblins..

'Dear god they look like Jaken... Oh god WHAT IF HE BRED... NOOO'

"Key Please"

"OH HOLY JESUS JAKEN BREADED"

"I'm sorry what Gome'" Somehow they had ended up at her vault with the door open and Hagrid holding a sack for the Galleon, Sickles and Knuts. "Come on Gome' Lets go!"

Grabbing at least four handfuls of each and put them into the sack.

"YAAAY SHOPPING!" She jumped back into the cart "Lets go people i want to go down that hill!" Kagome pointed to the giant drop at the edge. Not even the Goblin could stop his smile at the enthusiastic girl. They all went down the hill with Kagome laughing the whole way back. She was still grinning when they left the bank.

"Don't think i've ever had that reaction before" Hagrid said pulling her around to get everything. "Okay so all you need now is a wand and a.. well do you want a pet?"

"Yeah!" They both walked into Eeylops Owl Emporium. "Excuse me do you sell anything other than owls?" Kagome asked the shop keeper.

"Yes sweetheart over there" Pointing over her shoulder to the back.

There at the back were cats, fox's dragons...

"Oh My God its a winged cat... Hello!" Crouching down to the cat she stretched hand out to let it sniff her. She was Black with silver paws and silver tipped ears along with a silver tipped tails and light blue eyes. Her wings however were black but with bits of light blue and silver tips. It was strange the wings themselves were fury instead of feathers but seemed to work just fine. "Well ain't you beautiful!" picking the neko up and placing it on her shoulder she walked back to the front of the store

"How much for her?" The Shop owner looked up and to say she was shocked was an understatement.

"Her?! Free! No one wants her and its said she's really vicious.. But you seem to get on fine so go ahead take her!"

"Thank you!"

_"Hey do you have a name?" _Kagome asked the cat as they both walked out the shop.. well she walked out a the Neko flew out by her side

_"You can speak to cats? and my name is Tsuki"_

_"Hmm of i can speak to any animal useful trait if i do say so myself. So what kind of Neko Youkai are you before i only met Kirara who was a fire Neko i think..."_

_"I've never met a fire neko... Oh i'm a winged Neko _(God i'm creative) _we are quite rare and that damned girl took me away from my cave..."_

_"Oh i'm sorry.. Don't worry about me though i won't miss-treat you. Now i need a wand. By the way this bracelet"_ Holding up the bracelet Hikari gave her.

_"I Haven't seen those in years! Hundreds! It just symbolizes you have some kind of strong connection to animals.. Depending on the charm is how strong. Your's is a moon. Very strong. And that necklace? Do you have a connection to Nature?"_

_"Apparently this Unicorn gave it to me and said that it might give me some connection but she didn't know. I love them both the same. I just find it irritating that i can't take them off"_

_"Yes quite. The wand shop is on the left"_

_"Ta"_

They Both turned towards a small but old looking shop named 'Olivanders Wands' (Sp?)

_"Stay here"_ After putting Tsuki down on a chair she turned back to the shop

"OH JESUS CHRIST DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME" there was a man with white hair behind the desk now grinning down at her and silently laughing

"I take it you need a wand? Bit old for a first year?"

"Oh no i'm being put into third year..." Rubbing the back of her neck with a sheepish smile

"Curious now which is your wand arm?" Kagome held out her right arm and was measured everywhere with flying tapes.

"Excuse me sir?" She said waving him back over

"I Don't know how much help it will be but i'm also a priestess and i can uhh talk to... animals..." Nudging her head over to where Tsuki was sitting.

"Curious... yes that will help..." He went back in but now went straight to the back of the store and bought back a relatively old box. "Try this, Birch. Stand of Fox demon hair and feather from a sacred owl 8 inch... quite old.." Handing it over she gave it a swish only for the windows to break and scare everyone outside.

"Oh Jesus i swear that was not me it was the wand i uhh i uhhh it was the cat!"

_"Hey! I didn't do anything i'm cleaning myself!"_

"Sorry... Ehehe..." She said putting the wand back on the table and pushing it away ignoring the light laughter from outside.

"Don't worry my dear happens all the time" With a quick swish of his wand it was back to normal again.

About 15 wands, broken windows shattered chairs and fallen boxes later he came back with a very old looking wand

"Curious... I Wonder... Here try this...11 Inch, It was made from an old Sacred tree in japan around 500 years ago... two strands of a white unicorns hair and a feather not only from a phoenix but from a Pegasus too. never had an owner for this one and i really doubt i ever will. But worth a shot." Placing it down in her hand he was surprised it didn't fly out her hand like it had with others before. "Well this is curious, go on give it a swish!" Giving it a small flick to the side a huge blast of light pink white light shot out and turned into an imitation of herself but without the correct colours and instead just glowed... Little did she know her little act had caught attention from a certain Weasley Family with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. And to top it off The Malfoy family too.

"Well hello there glowing twin me how nice to see you" She said dryly poking her hand through the 'person' in question to see it go straight through. "Well i need to brush my hair..." she said thoughtfully swishing the wand again and having the twin her go back into the wand. "Soo is this the wand for me?" She asked turning back to Olivander.

"Yes. Yes of course! I must say i have never seen anything quite like that"

At this point they had a lot of listeners outside the shop

"You haven't? I do that all the time but not with my wand of course"

"You can do energy tricks without a wand?" He asked looking back to her

"I can do a whole lot of things without a wand. For example." Looking around she found a huge vase of flowers in the corner, looking over at it she concentrated on them coming out the pot and braiding themselves together in mid air to then land on her head.

"Ahaa these flowers are really nice!" flicking her wrist the flowers un braided and flew back into the vase. "Anyway, i need to go find Hagrid... Bye and thank you!" Walking out the shop door she came to see quite a crowd of people... mostly ginger.

"Oh wow i have a fan club" She said dryly while still looking for Hagrid

"Hello!" A girl with light brown wavy hair came up to her and put her hand out "I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron, George, Fred, Ginny and Mr and Mrs Weasley. And that is Harry Potter" She said indicating over the people. They all seemed to be waiting for some kind of reaction from her so she simply said

"Hey you're the dude with the weird shaped scar.. i have a weird shaped scar too!" Kagome said with a smile only to then narrow her eyes and look up. "It is a... a... I think its a star and its on my hip..." Lifting her shirt a bit sure enough there was a star shaped scar on the side of her hip "HAHA! I found you! Stupid scar.. Anyway! I'm Kagome Higurashi i'm coming into third year at Hogwarts. What about you?"

"Uhh we are third too... how come you didn't start in first?"

"I had some... uhh business i needed to attend to... i guess you could say... Anyway i need to find Hagrid... Uhh Oh there he is HAGRIDDDDDD! GOT MY WAND ITS UHH... NICE?" Hagrid started walking over to them all

"Hermione, Ron, Harry! I take it you met Kagome! How about we all go to the leaky cauldron together."

"That sounds Lovely Hagrid lets go come on boys" Mrs Weasley finally spoke up.

At this Kagome's eyes flashed purple, she didn't realise but everyone esle did. Even hagrid was shocked at that.

"WHERE IS TSUKI!"

_"I'm Hear keep your pants on" _Turning around Tsuki was in fact behind her sitting on the floor

"Right let's go" Mr Weasley said.

They all walked into the building all thinking the same apart from Kagome And Tsuki.

'Why did her eyes flash purple?'

Unknown to them a certain Draco Malfoy had seen the entire exchange and was wondering the same thing.

* * *

It was around 10 minuets later when Kagome noticed the strange furry book among hers.

"What. On. Earth. Is. That?!" She said pointing to the book with one raised eyebrow.

"Oh that's your magical creatures book!" Hagrid said bringing it out the pile and on the table. It suddenly started floating over to Kagome and landed in front of her..

"Don't open it the bloody thing will eat you!" Ron said wide eyed... So of course she picked it up and looked it over

"OHHH! i get it!" Stroking the side of the book they all heard it purr "Awww how Kawaii!"

"Kawaii?" Harry asked looking at the book then up to her face

"Hm oh it means cute in Japanese" Putting the book back down she waited till everyone was having a loud conversation before talking to Tsuki quietly but not quiet enough for her to not hear her.

_"Well this has been an interesting day..." _Kagome said leaning her head back. If anyone were to hear her it would sound like she was just simply quietly Meowing

_"WHO SAID THAT?" _a new voice came out, but still a cat. Kagome looked around to see a cat sitting on Hermione's lap

_"That would be me"_ She said waving her over

_"You speak to animals" _He asked looking her over with his cat eyes and then sitting on her lap along with Tsuki. No one had noticed her yet but still she had to be careful.

_"Yeah i can.. useful trait..."_ she said holding her hand out to show her bracelet

_"Oh i didn't notice it"_ Being so deep in the conversation she didn't notice someone in the far corner watching them with curious eyes. That someone being, Professor Lupin. He had seen the bracelet but being so far away couldn't quite identify it... So he carried on watching.

"So Kagome.. How did you move those objects?" Hermione asked curious as usual.

"Huh oh i dunno i just do it naturally." Kagome looked over she could swear someone was watching her. But it was gone before she could say anything.

"Naturally? Can you-" George said

"Do Anything Else?" Fred Followed

"Mhmm Tsuki Come here" Tsuki jumped onto the table and looked at her with curious eyes. But then she was turned into a knitted blanket. "Well i am now using my cat for a bed..." with a second flick of her wrist she was back to normal

_"Oh because i enjoyed that"_

"Wow..." They all said in unison

"I'm going to bed now... need to get up in time to not fall down the stairs... Don't ask" She said waving off the curious looks

* * *

Now of course. When Kagome doesn't get enough sleep she doesn't do anything right. So putting a fruit bowl on her head thinking it was a hat and putting both her trousers and top on backwards with shoes on her hands. Is a normal morning thing. Of course it was made even better when she fell down the stairs and straight into where everyone she met yesterday was eating breakfast.

3

.

2

.

1

.

And everyone was on the floor laughing at her, but still being mostly asleep it did nothing to help her condition.

"Hmm what about the purple cows.. invading with the fox's..."

"KAGOME WAKE UP" Both Fred and George Shouted in her ears.

"OH HOLY JESUS INUYASHA MAKE THE RAMEN YOURSELF" She shouted jumping backwards... "Oh it's you guys... why am i wearing a fruit bowl?"

Getting up she saw her clothes were on backwards and her hair wasn't brushed. "Great i look like a walking... Dear god i look like Jaken... Ouch..." running back upstairs she sorted her clothes back out and brushed her hair

_"YOU COULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING!?" _Kagome shouted to Tsuki

_"Nahh looked good"_ Before Kagome could say anything she was out the door and down the stairs.

Walking back down the stairs her mind went to Inuyasha and the others, her eyes started flashing to purple and back to blue. Everyone watched her eyes and saw how sad she seemed..

"Kagome you okay?" Hermione asked not liking the sad expression on her new friend. But her voice seemed to snap her out the trance she was stuck in

"Oh yeah sorry about that! I'm fine..." Waving them off she sat down next to Harry and poked the food with a fork. "This is food right?" She asked, looking up to Harry blinking her eyes a few times. He could see the innocence in her eyes and she had a small put on her red kissable li- wait what.. She asked a question that's right

"Yes Kagome it's food" Harry said a small chuckle in his voice "It wont kill you!" as if you prove his point he picked the cake she had been poking up and ate it... "Yum" He said with a smile.

"Oh okay... i prefer fruit though..." Picking up a few random fruits she made a quick fruit salad.

"Well kids we better be off to get the train!"

* * *

"You expect me to run through a wall?!" Kagome said to them with her eyebrows up to her hair line.

"Fred George Show her" Mrs Weasley said laughing all the while. The both one after another ran through the wall and onto the platform.

"FINE! I've done weirder things... Been bought back to life more times than i can count..." She muttered the last bit but everyone heard it and exchanged curious glances. Running to the wall Kagome's thoughts were

'I've travelled through time i can run through walls dammit'

And passed through shaking her head.

Waiting on the other side with Fred and George they all eventually got on the train.

Harry Hermione Ron Kagome Sat in a compartment with some guy called Professor Lupin.

"Do you think he's asleep?"

"Yes why do you ask?"

"I Need to tell you all something." Closing the door Harry explained about Sirius black.

"Ohh... that's bad.." Kagome said looking over at the teacher next to her with narrowed eyes.

*Poke*

"Kagome why are you poking the teacher?"

*Poke Poke*

...

*Poke Poke Poke*

*Poke on the nose*

"Kagome what on earth are you doing?" Harry Asked looking at her with an eyebrow raised

"Poking the professor what does it look like?"

"Yes but why?" He said looking at her like she was crazy

"I dunno i'm bored... plus he's fun to poke... Besides if i wake him up i can blame it on someone else..." She said giving him a sideway glance and an evil grin. "Now then where was I"

*Poke in the cheek*

"Kagome you should stop" Hermione laughed slightly at her friend. She really didn't care

"No! Will he wake up if i poke his eye?"

"Kago-"

*Poke In the eye*... ... ... Picking up both her hands she put two fingers at each eye and

*Poke both eyes*

"Why are you poking my face?" An Amused voice rang round the area

"UHHHH It was Hermione! She was leaning over me and uhh yeah it was her" Kagome pointed her nose upwards and smirked

"I've been awake since you poked my nose" He said looking at her in the eye now

"DAMMIT..."

Suddenly... everything went cold and ice formed on the windows.. the air went cold and all the water was turned to solid ice.

They could see their own breathe as a dark figure approached the door and opened it. There stood a claw handed black cloaked figure in all its glory. It came into the cabin and seemed to look straight to Harry. But then to Kagome.

"Oh Hell No. You Ain't taking my soul I only have half of one dammit!"

The thing itself however was strong, very strong. Just as Lupin bought out his wand "Stop- I'll do it. Using your wand will be painful. Being what i am i would prefer a lost soul like this to go in peace" She said quietly while spreading both her hands out. her eyes turned bright purple and her body started glowing a faint pink, but then it got stronger and a more vibrant pink.

Her voice rang out the entire train clear and crisp as day for every student to hear

"PURITY WAVE" A Huge wave of pink purple energy flowed out her body, stronger than the last and in turn a darker shade with more shine and more glimmer.

All of the Dementors in the area burst into a white flash and turned into ash. Their white souls all flew out and straight towards Kagome.

"Ohhh goddd thaatttt usedd a lott of mee" She said putting her hand on her head and stammering around

"Bloody Hell Kagome what was that!" Ron Said Eyes as wide as everyone else's. Everyone in the train had followed the souls at this point and could see Kagome. If not they were told easily what was going on

"Thank you" The white balls of light thanked Kagome before flouting up into the sky and turning into nothingness.

"Oh that's cute.." Kagome said still swaying "Oh Oh and i'm going to pass out! Wahay!" She said throwing her hands up and making a few people chuckle.

"Kagome what was that...?" Hermione asked looking at her in shock

"I'm a a... oh god my head I'm a Miko... Priestess.. Oh my head oh jesus.."

This time the Professor spoke up

"I Thought they all died 500 years ago?"

"They did. Oh thats nice ALL BY MYSELLFFFF Oh Jesus i think i might be drunk.." Which ended up in a lot of people laughing.. "Uhh yeah I must be the last of the Miko's.. yay i feel so special. If they all died. That means KIKYOU DIED. WHERES MY SOUL STUPID INCARNATION. I WANT THE BEST OF MY SOUL YOU DEAD CLAY BITCH! WHY AM I SHOUTING AT A CEILING?" Was the last thing she said before she passed out...

.

..

...

..

.

"Well That was interesting..." Harry said picking her up and placing her back onto the seat.

"What are you all looking at go back to wherever you came from!"

Just as she placed her down the all caught the sight of something on her wrist. But ignored it thinking it was a normal bracelet. Oh how they were wrong.

* * *

When Kagome woke up her head was on something warm and she was lying down on something

"Did i get drunk or something Oh god am i still a Virgin OH GOD WHAT IF I'M DEAD. Wait no Sesshomaru would bring me to life" Sitting up she noticed the weird stares from everyone in the cabin.

"OH! this is where i am, i remember oh good i didn't die... again" She mumbled under her breathe... but they heard

"Have you died before?" Ron asked looking confused..

Without even thinking about it Kagome answered

"Oh Yeah 162 no no 163 times! in counting. Sesshomaru and his bloody training is ridicul- i said that out loud... uhh REMEMBER NOTHING!" She said waving her hands in the air "Forget i said that please..." Looking down at her hands and up again she saw the weird but amused looked of everyone in the cabin. Before she spotted Chocolate? "What's that" She asked pointing down at a box of every flavour jelly beans.

"This" Ron said picking it up "Is every flavour Jelly beans. They mean every flavour. Want to try one?" He tipped the contents out onto the cushion and she sat down... After looking down she could tell by the little auras they gave off which was good and bad. Everything had an aura you just had to decide on whether or not you see it. So she started separating them into good and bad

"Good, bad, eww, fine, nice, bad, what the hell?" She said putting another on the left side.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked looking at the piles

"Separating good from bad... There finished" Leaning back with one arm behind her head she picked one of the good ones up and ate it while looking out the window, Looking back she saw them looking from her and back to the jelly beans and then back again. "If you don't believe me try them"

So they did and found she was telling the truth

"How did you tell the difference?" Lupin asked looking at her weirdly

she just tapped the side of her nose and went off to get changed into her robe.

By the time she came back everyone was changed and the Professor had left.

"So How much longer? I'm bored and i have no sleeping people to poke.."

"Were here silly" Hermione said pointing out the window. And sure enough the most obvious building was standing out in the landscape

"I Knew That" Getting her suitcase and broom she sighed and started getting off with the others.

Putting there stuff down with the others they all walked off and got a carriage. Well they did. Kagome however was busy staring at the creature pulling them.

_"Your beautiful!"_ She cooed stroking the front of its nose

_"You can see and speak with us?" T_he creature replied pushing its head back up into her hand, quickly Kagome showed the bracelet and the strange horse like animal nodded slightly

_"What are you if i may ask? And uhh well can i ride you? Please... If it's okay with you..?"_

_"Oh we are called by Thestrals and i guess you can ride us" _The Thestral replied bending down so she could climb on

_"Thank you!"_ Climbing on its back and sitting sideways she carried on petting its neck and back while they rode

"Kagome why are you flying?" Ron asked as they rode along

"Flying? Can you not see them?" She looked down to the Thestral and back up again to them

"I Can but they can't" Harry said looking at the creature too.

_"We can only be seen by people that have seen death"_

"Oh yes that's right, they can only be seen by People who have seen death..." Looking back up and remembering the millions of demons that fell dead at her feet. "Makes sense"

"You've seen death?" Hermione asked looking at her with pity

"Me Seen death That's like asking if you can see the sky!? I've had bloody demons drop dead at my feet, I've died for god sake. I've killed things... AYE! Don't look at me like that i had to other wise i would die god dammit." Looking back down at the Thestral with a smile

"Well then... Were here! Kagome what house do you think you will be in?"

"Uh... I Don't know really... Both my parents were in Gryffindor but you never know"

"Kagome Higurashi?" They had apparently already got off the cart and were walking in

"Yes that's me" She looked up to the face of Professor McGonagall.

"Come with me please and wait outside the door. We will introduce you after the first years"

"Hn Okay" She leaned against the wall and propped her leg up while crossing her arms.

It was about 10 minuets later she heard

"NOW! We have a new third year, she IS as your rumor has gotten around a Miko. Very powerful"

'Oh how cute i'm special!' She thought before listening back in

"We are going to have her sorted now KAGOME YOU MAY COME IN"

It was all quiet until the door opened and a girl stepped in followed by a flying cat. The girl had waist black hair that seemed tinted with midnight blue, her eyes were light neon blue with what seemed like bits of silver. Her lips were red. Even for a thirteen year old she looked good. Her eyes again however looked like they had seen so much.

"Kagome come up to the front please"

She walked up to the stool and sat down waiting for the hat, it was placed on her head

'Hello! What do we have here a Miko? The Shikon Miko? And you can talk to Animals? Oh A Time Traveler! Oh you looked like you have nice baths'

"ARGH JESUS YOUR HAT IS A PERVERT ITS TALKING ABOUT ME BATHING ARGHHH NOOOO STUPID HAT!" She threw the hat off her head and turned bright red as everyone laughed at her. "Not funny. Not funny." The hat was placed back on her head

'Yes sorry about that. Now where to put you. You can fight and you have seen death... but you have a pure heart. So Slytherin won't do... You have courage... bravery... Love... companionship... Hope.. You seem to suit all the houses.. Hmmm interesting'

"Well Dumbledore we have an interesting one here suits all the houses.. even Slytherin.." A Few gasps came round from that statement

"Aye you said i had a pure heart! So get on with it i'm tired and when i'm tired i'm cranky!"

Everyone started laughing at her, knowing that she was going to end up getting along with everyone... even Slytherin's if what was said was true...

"Well it Will Have To Be GRYFFINDOR!"

Clapping came from all around at that as she made her way over to the Gryffindor table, her uniform changing as she walked. A few whispers came at that before someone shouted

"Is it true you killed all those Dementors on the train?" Everyone went quiet as she still stood at the front...

"Uhm Yes... i'd rather not talk about that seeing as i woke up thinking i lost my Virginity..." Rubbing the back of her neck as she sat down next to Harry and started poking his cheek.

"Why are you poking me...?" He said looking at her from the side

"Same reason i poked Lupin. I'm bored and poking is fun"

Before he could reply

"LET THE FEAST BEGIN" Ran through the hall as the huge amounts of food appeared, Everyone stared in a sort of food crazed lust before they heard

"Are you sure this stuff is edible i mean i swear something moved!"

They looked over to see Kagome poking random bits of food with a fork and had a narrowed gaze.

Everyone laughed before conversation started and people began to eat.

Well all except one who thought the food was secretly out to kill her...

"It's. Going. To. Kill. Me" She ground out looking at the floating piece of cake in front of her.

"Kagome just eat it. i swear it wont kill you!" Hermione said pushing a plate of food to her.

"Fine but if i die do NOT take my stuff"

"What in your stuff would interest me?"

"My glaive? WAIT Forget i said that!?"

"You have a glaive on you..?" George said from over the table

"You're not going to attack are you?" Fred said with a wink

"I Doubt she knows how to use it!" Ron laughed placing his food down

"Probably swings it around seeing what it does" Fred joined with a smirk.

No one noticed the small pink glow surrounding her apart from Hermione And Harry

"Guys" Harry said with a worried quiver in his voice

"Might have cut herself a few times too"

_Claw Scars..._

"Probably stabbed her legs" She didn't care who was saying it now

_Arrow Shots..._

"Guys..." Hermione shouted pointing to Kagome who was surrounded in a pink glow...

"Claw marks... Scars...Arrows..." Kagome said with blank eyes

"What was that Kagome? Remembering how bad you cut yourself?" George said laughing at her. And thats it she snapped.

Standing up she put her right hand out she stood there for a while before a glaive came and landed in her hand, swinging it in a figure of eight constantly she picked up an orange turning it into a piece of cloth. Holding it up she cut it too fast for the human eyes too see, George, Fred and Ron got the picture that they went too far and angered her by the sounds of it. When she finished she dropped the cloth on the table in front of them, it was a 20 pointed star put only the outline, the middle was gone as well as the outside. So i was just a simple hollow 20 pointed star.

"Yeah guys, cut myself fucking loads doing that didn't I? See all these marks on my hands?" She gave her hands to them to show now marks at all. "I didn't get trained by fucking SESSHOMARU TO GET MADE FUN OF AT A BLOODY TABLE I DIDNT DIE OVER 100 TIMES IN MY TRAINING TO GET TOLD THAT SO EITHER SHUT THE HELL UP OR I SWEAR I WILL SCAR MY NAME IN YOUR BACK"

...

..

.

..

...

"Annddd thats what happens if i get too angry..." She sat back down and carried on eating as if nothing had happened while her glaive simply hovered back out the room and into hers. She saw she still had everyones attention.. but either way the shaped star she made floated over to her. Which is when they realised she did everything without a wand. It stopped by her face and just simply turned back into an orange. Which in turn she took and ate. "What? Never seen a girl get angry?" Everyone turned back to what they were talking about but now switching over to what had just happened.

Over at the Slytherin a certain blonde haired boy was watching her and everything she did before leaving with his group back to the common room...

* * *

"What was the password again Harry? Ron looked up at the very impatient fat lady picture and waited for Harry to say something

"Uhh... Something Like.. Animag- Ani"

"Animagus" The portrait opened and Kagome walked in and sat on the sofa. She looked back to Fred, George and Ron "I'm so so sorry about what i did at dinner but i don't like people saying things about my skills... I'm actually trained in swordsmanship and hand to hand combat... so so sorry!" She looked up at them with pleading eyes

"Aww thats okay Gome'-"

"We forgive you!" Fred and George both sat on each side and put a hand round the shoulders.

"Cmon Ron join the party!" Fred said waving him over

"NO NOO NOO NOOOO DON'T YOU Oh for god sake Ron get off my lap."

The whole common room started laughing at her mis-fortune.

'I Wonder... This will take soo much concentration.." Looking at each boy one at a time she concentrated the same way she did when levitating an object but with more power and force. Opening her eyes she saw Ron, Fred and George Floating a few inches above lap and the seat, flicking her wrist she sent them all too the floor before putting her feet up and laying back.

"Owned by a girl guys. Owned by a girl" She sent them a playful wink before closing her eyes and relaxing again. Bad move. Suddenly she found herself on someones shoulder being taken to the boys dorm.

"So Gred do you think we should take her in here?"

"Why Forge i think we should!"

"You. Wouldn't. Dare." She laughed hitting Fred's back and looking at George. But then she saw the look in his eyes.

"OHHH NO NO NO NOOOOO PUT ME DOWN! I DO NOT WANT TO GO IN THERE GOD KNOWS WHAT YOU DO PUT ME DOWN JESUS CHRIST OH GOD SAKE DO NOT OPEN THAT DOOR DO NOT OH FOR FUCK SAKE!"

the entire common room were up in laughter while the boys followed to see what was happening up in there room.

* * *

-Boys Dorm

"I Do not want to be in here Fred put me down now or i swear i will shave off your hair."

"Okay i'll put you down." He dropped her on the bed "EVERYONE RUN OUT AND LOCK THE DOOR!"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Kagome shouted but it was too late she was locked... in the boys dorm alone.

'Might as well look through there stuff...'

"So this is Fred's stuff? I hope his clothes fit!" Taking off her original uniform and putting it on the bed she slipped his on. 'It's fine i've got spares of my uniform...'

"Hmm anyone got anything i can dye my hair with..." Looking around again she found an old outdated orange spray on hair dye buried in some un-wanted stuff... 'Convenient.. Meh oh well' Picking up a spare brush on a shelve she combed over her hair and folded it over and clipped it up making it look shorter and sprayed it orange. Putting George's shoes in place of her own. "Okay everything is fine now i just need to open the door. Easy enough" Looking at the lock she found it open and smiled, she knew everyone was downstairs but what the hey. "Okay my fake name is now... Koby Weasley..."

opening the door she looked out to see Fred and George with their backs to her talking.

Sneaking up behind them un seen by anyone she jumped on both their backs

"WOOO HEY GUYS! Don't worry i'm the Weasley triplet. Names Koby Weasley nice to meet you all!" She shouted with a wave and a childish grin

3...

2...

1...

And everyone was laughing

"Dont. Diss. The. Hair!" She laugh/said as she got down. Looking up at George and Fred she smirked "Hey Guys I'm Your new brother! Yay!"

"OH are you Kagome?" George slung his right arm around her shoulder

"Well I think we should show" Fred slung his left around her too

"Everyone in Hogwarts"

"How great of a brother"

"We"

"Have!"

"No No No! I'm not leaving this room!" Kagome stepped back only to come into contact with a wall.

"Ah but you are" They dragged her out the common room and started singing a song all the way down the hallway, making people come out and see what was going on

"We are Brothers Three!

Ain't We Lov-er-ly!

There once was two!

But Now There's You!

We Are Triplets Three!"

They Basically had everyone out and laughing at her misfortune.

"Don't you love us Brother dear" George said pulling her around another corner

"I'm dying all your belongings pink" She ground out before ducking under their arms and sprinting back while singing

"Oh sorry brother Dears!

But after all these Years!

It seems i have to go!

Oh yo ho ho ho ho!

Oh Sorry brother Dears!"

Spluttering out the password she ran into the common room and got changed into her pajamas, some black spandex shorts with 'Awesome Shorts" Written on the back and plain on the front.

her top was a tightish vest top with a black spiral coming from the corner. Walking back down stairs with a yawn she sat next to Harry and snuggled up into a cushion.

"Mmm i'm tired..." Yawning again she closed her eyes for a bit before opening them because of someone poking her face

"Harry get off my face" She whined out trying to slap his hand away

"Yeah you don't like it do you!" laughing again he carried on poking her cheek.

"Stupid Wizards and there pokie- meh i'll complain tomorrow i'm tired..." Yawning again "So when will i get the chance to go on my broom? My mama said it was a Japanese one so i want to find out if it will explode or not... Never know if it will turn into some kind of magical dragon and fly away or not... Stuff can always happen like that she tapped her chin.

"One of the breaks of free periods have you ever even rode a broom before?"

"Ehehe no... BUT I HAVE flown on a dragon before but their completely different but oh well... First time for everything. If i die don't touch my stuff.. I will haunt you if you do." She glared at him slightly before laughing again. "Anyway i'm tired and i really need to get some sleep or i don't... dress properly.."

"Oh yeah..." Harry Ron Hermione Fred and George were all laughing again.

"Shut up okay it was my look do not diss the look!"

She stood up and stretched out her body before walking back to her room and onto her bed. Unknowingly leaving a few wide eyed males behind her.

"Mmmm Hermione when are lessons?" Yawning another time and closing her eyes.

"Tomorrow, we get our timetables and head off"

"Ohh `Okay I'm going sleepy sleepy now. The Nymphs are calling me to go and dance..."

"You go dance then Kagome tell those Nymphs."

"I Will 'Mione I Will"

And with that she fell into a deep sleep looking forward to the next day and the new lessons.

* * *

**Story Itself: Words- 10,001 - Oh Yes Get In!**

* * *

**AU- ****Hello! God that was long. I was watching Harry potter at i typed too. YAY! Oh my god my Bum hurts. OOOHH THE PAIIINNNN! Right this is a little thing**

**Vote if i should Make Kagome go hyper at some point because i can do that shit...**

**Also I Need A Pairing Option! Hellooo! If you want a crossover sorta pair i don't mind i will do it some how. Rating will go up eventually but T makes it be seen easily and i'm just awesome like that. OH MY GOD Its 3am... well 3:29 when i finished this... THAT MEANS I CAN EAT MY ADVENT CHOCOLATE MWA HAHAAHAHHAHA Om nom nom nom OOOH Guess what it's a present shape! Yayayayayayay. And if you're like what is she 8? YOU'RE NEVER TOO OLD FOR A CHOCOLATE ADVENT CALENDARRRR! NEVERRRR! Anyway i need to read for an hour and a half. i can only post this at like 5:00 am or was it 5:30... (Stupid Internet) Anyway! See you all next time... Most Likely Tomorrow :3**

**-Lottie**

**P.S) Flames: Meh, i will get burned though i forgot my sunscreen...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Amigos! My feet hurt my bras to tight my booty is shaking from left to right left to right.  
Yeah that was a really important thing i needed to say there... Sorry about the first chapter i found a couple of spelling mistakes and grammar things. Ignore it if i do that it's because i type too fast and get things mixed up etc...etc**

**Anyone here that reads 'Her Inner Soul' i will update it soon but i'm being lazy and i need to make a christmas cake... Nom nom no- i don't like them taste too much like brandy...**

**Pairing Options...**

**Kagome- Harry**

**Kagome- Draco**

**Kagome- Fred&George (I am not splitting them!)**

**Kagome- Jesus -Best Option EVER!**

**Kagome- Mixed stuff too so like Harry&Draco etc. God that would be awkward...**

**VOTE VOTE VOTE! i hate making these decisions! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I also own a Dog names Saffie...  
ALAS! I do not Own Harry potter Or Inuyasha**

**You can buy me them for christmas by all means!**

**No?  
Nope...**

**Kay Bye**

* * *

**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**

**Enough to make my systems blow**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

**Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

**Radioactive- Imagine Dragons -Do Not Own**

* * *

As Hermione woke up she looked over to Kagome's bed to find it empty

"Kags?" She asked looking around the room. Her uniform was gone along with her shoes

"Where on earth? it's 3am breakfast doesn't start for another four hours even then we have another hour till lessons... (If you didn't get that breakfast starts at 7 and lessons at 8)..." Pushing herself odd she went down stairs to the common room to find she wasn't there either. "Where has that girl gone?" Shaking her head with a small smile she walked back up to get some extra sleep.

-Outside near the edge of the forbidden forest-

"Forbidden? It doesn't look that bad..?" Kagome walked through a couple trees further into the woods... 'Where are the so called dangerous animals?' Just as she finished her trail of thought when some Centaurs came round the trees.

"What do you think you're doing here girl?" One of them asked trying to look intimidating

"Hmm Oh just walking... Wondering... Looking for some animals..." She started looking around again for something to talk to.

"You do realise how dangerous these forests are...?"  
"Yeah, but i can talk to animals" Holding up her bracelet for them to see she carried on "Besides it's not like i have anything better to do..." She turned back and smiled at them

"You hold no fear girl why not?" What looked like the leader spoke up

"I've faced some pretty touch demons before... died over 100 times... been stabbed, cut, eaten and sparred with Sesshomaru-Sama. I really doubt that some animals with extra long teeth or a couple more eyes will scare me... so please tell what sort of things are in here"  
"You are a strange human girl indeed... We have spiders, werewolves, demons, unicorns, pegasus's and some things i'm not sure what to call."  
"OH ok-"  
*Crunch* Looking over to where a twig snapped she saw a very strange creature... It looked like Kirara but with blue fur instead of white and where she had black this cat had white. The cat however did not look like a fire neko. More like a

_"Are you a water cat demon?"  
"How c- Oh i see the bracelet, Yes i am my name is River... (_Creativeness_) May i ask what you are doing here?" _Kagome and the cat started walking off further to the back of the forest.

_"I Was curious of what was here... They say my personality is one of a fox... Funny really"  
"I can show you... if you want... no one ever comes right to the back.. Not even that 'Hagrid' Fellow... dares come so far. Say it's too dangerous. Quite the opposite really it's where all the Unicorns and pegasus's reside... and creatures like me and giant dogs, panthers.-"  
"Wait wait wait dogs and panthers getting along? Last time i checked they hated each other? You know Inutashio? Sesshomaru? Inuyasha?"  
"How do you know those names? That was over-"  
"500 years ago i know i know... take me to the back and everything and i will explain? It would be nice to have some company that i can share this with..." _

After some small talk they finally arrived in a giant clearing. It was much further back from Hogwarts than she ever expected. The grass was a dark lush green and there were different trees all around. Birch, cherry wood, Spruce all different types you could think of. There were roses and tulips and daisy's. Fruit trees and bushes and plants from the ground. And finally at the back was a waterfall with a rare moon flower that only bloomed at night.

_"Well this is a big contrast to the forest... and Hogwarts..." _Kagome laughed aloud catching the attention of them animals.

_"Hello! Yes i can talk to animals... I never thought there would be a place like this in an area as such... It's... calm" _Breathing in the air she sat in the field. It was around 5am now and animals were gathered around listening to her story. She trusted them all, not sure why but they just seemed like the type of creatures you could but faith in.

_"Thats pretty much it up to now.. So what do you guys do for fun around here?" _

_"Well we have never had a Human around here but i could take you for a ride if you would like? I need to stretch my wings" _The pegasus Kagome had come to know as Marta

_"Thats only if it's okay with you? I Don't mind" _Kagome shrugged her shoulder and traced over her wings _"Ooh Soft"_

_"It's fine I could use a bit of exercise" _Marta stood up and then bent down so she could get on. Carefully she swung one leg over before getting on properly, putting her hands down on Marta's back she squeezed her legs together for balance like Kirara showed her.

_"Ready Gome'?" _Marta braced her legs backwards ready to take off

"_Born ready, only go for as long as you can though... don't want to be a pain"_

Marta took off into the sky flying over the clearing first. The clearing they had been in for the past hour looked even more beautiful from above. Judging from the sky it was around 6am now...  
_"Wow i've been with you guys for like 3 hours... my breakfast starts in an hour..."_

_"Mhmm well then we will had a 45 minuet ride. Do you mind if students from that school see you? I feel like riding over the school"  
"Meh might as well. Make my life more interesting"_

It was 6am at Hogwarts and most students were awake at this point and talking in the common rooms. Normal conversations were going on in each room thankfully and no one seemed to notice the girl flying around school on Marta

_"Idiot's aren't they. Can't notice anything." _Marta asked, laughing slightly as they flew around the school.

_"Yeah but they did just wake up so they are too hooked up in their conversations to notice." _They were flying over the river at this point with Kagome's bare feet dangling down into the water holding the shoes in her hand. _"This is relaxing... Are you okay with this by the way. Besides we need to go soon i have to go to my lessons..." _Kagome pouted slightly at the thought of having to leave this freedom

_"Yeah i'll get back to the clearing and you can get off and leave"_

With that they both landed in the clearing. Bowing down to them all Kagome left quickly easily finding her way through the forest by memory and arriving at the edge.

"Please please work" Closing her eyes she carefully and silently turned herself invisible. Starting at her feet and working her way up to the top of her head, remembering every strand of hair and her nails. 'Oh my god it worked!' Looking herself over she smirked. She couldn't look herself over because it wasn't there... Walking to a water side she looked down to see nothing "YES!.. oops..." Walking back to the door she opened it up and walked inside. To come face to... well nothingness to face with Snape.

'Ooohh... God i hope he can't see me'

"I could have swore i hit something" He said in his usual slow monotone voice, he reached out and seemed to try to grab something.  
'Is he trying to hit my face?' Walking past him again she started back to the Gryffindor common room

"Animagus" She said to the fat lady

"Who's there!?"  
"Sorry i'm invisible It's Kagome.." Taking off a tiny part of her to show her hand she waved

"Oh sorry girl go on in" Hiding her hand once more she wandered in 'I Could have some fun' Walking up behind harry she took his glasses.

"OH What the hell?" Everyone looked over to see Harry looking round like an idiot and his glasses floating on what looked like a person. Taking the glasses off again and placing them in his hand she started looking through random things making them fly around

"Hello?" Hermione asked looking around. The whole common room was freaking out, so standing in front of them Kagome let her invisibility drop. and immediately started laughing.

"You Sh-Should Hav-e Se-eSeen you-ur faces!" Getting back up and wiping a few stray tears away she stretched out before walking to the sofa

"Where's your cloak?" Harry asked looking over at her and back to the floor

"Cloak? I didn't have a cloak?" She said turning back furrowing her eyebrows.

"Then how did you turn invisible?" Ron said confusion laced into his voice

"Concentration" Was all she said before going out "FOOD!" She cried before jogging off to the main hall.

* * *

Everyone finished there breakfast quickly and were given there timetable

Harry Ron Hermione And Kagome's were all the same

**Divination**

**Care Of Magical Creatures**

**Defense Against The Dark Arts**

**Potions**

**Charms**

"Well i guess we are all together then" They grabbed all their stuff before heading off to Divination

"Welcome my children, in this room you shall explore the nobel art of divination! In this room you shall disco if you possess the sight!

*crash* She knocked her table...  
"I am professor Trelawney Together we shall cast ourselves into the future! this term we shall we focus on the art of tea leaves so please take the cup of the person sitting opposite you. You see the truth lies within, like the sentence deep within a book waiting to be red... ah but first you must broaden your minds first you must look BEYOND!

"What a load of rubbish" Hermione said tucking something under her shirt

"Where did you come from?" Ron asked turning a bit looking shocked  
"Me i've been here all this time

"Miss!" Kagome said shooting her hand up

"Yes my love?"

"I ate my tea leaves..."

Everyone started laughing at her again "Not funny." She pouted pouring a new glass and drinking it properly this time.

"You boy it your grandma quite well?"  
"Uhh i think so.." Neville said getting quite worried

"Huh! Don't be so sure of that.. Give me the cup. Ooh... Oh dear!" she put the cup back down and wandered found her crazy hair getting in her face a few times "Broaden your minds... Huhohh! Your aura dear.. its pulsing, are you in the beyond!" She said coming to room with a look on her face.

"huh uhh sure.." Ron wasn't sure what on earth she was saying but went along with it anyway.

"The cup, tell me what you see!"

"Yeah uhmm Harry's got a sort of wonk cross, thats trials and suffering, and that there could be the sun andd thats happiness so uhh your gonna suffer, but you're going to be happy about it?"  
"Give me the cup!" Mrs Trelawney took the cup into her hands before gasping and dropping it

"OH AHH!" she backed away "My dear... you have.. the grim..." There were a few.. t'he grim whats the grim?' questions and strange whispers. Harry looked in the cup to see the strange shape of a dog...

Kagome was busy looking at her cup with a confused expression... 'I Have a well this is disturbing... Thats a cloud... which means trouble... i have a comb with is an enemy... a cross for suffering... and is that a dagger? That means danger.. i think thats a door? Which means an odd event... that sort of looks like an eye... which is caution and i think a rabbit which is a need for bravery... Well thats interesting..

"Miss Trelawney? This is really confusing me too many things in my cup..."  
Everyones attention was bought to Kagome who looked very confused.

"Girl what do you see?" She said in her ghostly voice coming over to her

"Uhh well I have a cloud for trouble... a comb for an enemy.. a cross for suffering.. a dagger for danger.. a door and an eye for odd event and caution and a rabbit which is a need for bravery.. So uhh i'm in trouble because an old enemy is coming i will suffer from the danger... And it will happen in an odd event so i need to be cautious and brave?" She said looking up again and handing the cup over.

"Ohh my girl! You have mastered tea leaves. I wish you luck for your trial..." And with that she walked off again too look at others..

"Wahay i can't wait" Kagome threw her arms up and drank another cup of tea.. "Meh good tea" Laying back with a smile she looked in her second cup to see the same things from the first

'Strange'

* * *

The four friends were not walking to Hagrid's for care of Magical creatures...

"You don't think that grim thing has anything to do with Sirius black do you?" Ron asked as they walked down the steps

"Oh honestly Ron if you ask me Divination is a very wooly discipline. now ancient ruins that's a fascinating subject" Hermione Laughed  
"Ancient ruins? How many class exactly are you taking this year?" No one had noticed how quiet Kagome had gone.. She was busy thinking about that strange tea leaf...

"A fair few"  
"Hang on thats not possible, ancient ruins is on at the same time as divination, you would have to be in two place at once"  
"Don't be silly Ronald how could anyone be in two classes at once... Broaden your minds USE YOU INNER HOUR TO SEE THE FUTURE" They all laughed and carried on down.

.

..

...

..

.

"That's it come on now, come closer" Hagrid waved them all over to his hut looking very excited "Less talking if you don't mind, I Got a real treat for you today a great lesson! So follow me" He walked off into the woods with the class following behind. The wind was blowing on the trees as they stepped over a wall. "Right you lot less chattering form a group over there" he signaled his arm around the area, "Open your books to page 49" Kagome immediately stroked the side

_"Do you talk too?" _She asked the book quietly while stroking

_"Yes i saw the bracelet, it's nice to talk to someone for once" _Her book said to her

_"Aha it's the first time i ever got to talk to a book i guess you could say_" Placing it down on the side everyone watch in amazement as it flipped itself over to page 49.

"_Thank you!" _

"Exactly how do we do that?" Draco asked in his snide voice still watching Kagome

"Just stroke the spine of course. Ugh goodness me!" Hagrid walked off again. Draco carefully stroked the side trying not to get bitten.

"Hn" Suddenly a voice spoke up behind him

"You know if you do that more often it will open for you..." He looked over to see Kagome sitting on a wall smiling at him.  
"And why should i take advice from someone like you?" He said walking over with a scowl

"I Dunno," She shrugged her shoulders towards him and smiled again "It's good to know how to do something like that. Besides" She pointed to Neville "That will happen if you're not careful" She jumped down and walked past Neville to Hagrid. Neville himself was being 'eaten' by the wood.  
"I'm okay i'm okay" He said breathlessly before being attacked again.

"I think their funny" Hermione said with a small smile. Before kagome could reply and agree Draco did

"Oh yeah terribly funny, completely witty. God this place has gone to the dogs. Wait till my father hears Dumbledore has got this oaf teaching classes" he said with his trademark scowl. Kagome of course didn't care much she was busy walking to Hagrid and more importantly the Hippogriff that was behind him.

"Shut up Malfoy" Harry said walking fowards

"Ooooohhh" The slytherin group said as Draco passed his bad to one of his lackeys and wandered forward with a smirk. He towered over Harry by a few centimeters and looked down his nose at him. Before looking up again and started acting  
"Tsh, DEMENTOR DEMENTOR!" He cried pointing up making the Golden trio look behind only to see nothing but the clear sky. The slytherin group behind them burst out laughing before putting up their hoods and making strange ghost like sounds waving their hands forward. Hermione sneered at them before pulling Harry away. Eventually everyone came over and poor Neville's clothes were in tatters.

"You're supposed to stroke it" Ron said quietly. Hagrid coughed over their voice in order for attention and gave a little da da dda! Everyones face was a mixture of fear confusion and disgust. But in one case excitement. "Isn't he beautiful!" he threw some meat over to the beast "Say Hello! To Buckbeak"  
"Hagrid... exactly what is that?"  
"That Ron is a-"  
"Hippogriff..." Everyone looked over to see Kagome's smile as she looked at the creature. She was further forward than everyone else and seemed to enjoy watching what Buckbeak was doing.

"Yes Kagome! Now do you know anything about Hippogriffs?" Again Kagome stepped forward.

"Hippogriffs are very proud creatures... Very easily offended" Turning back she said with a smile "You do not want to insult a Hippogriff... may be the last thing you ever do eh.."  
"Well Done Kagome! Now" he said clapping his big hands together. "Who wants to come say hello?" Looking back he saw everyone had stepped back but Kagome was still forward "Kagome you know so much why don't you show them, do you know what to do?" Kagome looked over and nodded her head. Taking a few steps towards Buckbeak she bowed down with a smile and quietly but loud enough for Buckbeak said  
_"Hello, My Name Is Kagome. I Give My Respect. May I Come over?"_

Buckbeak recognizing the bracelet she quickly flashed walked over and tapped her on the head with his beak

_"Yes young one you may" _he said standing tall

"Well i never. Buckbeak has never done anything like that before Well Done Kagome! Smiling over to Hagrid she started tracing down his feathers

_"You have a beautiful coat of feathers... well kept..."  
"Thank you. Are you the girl they talk of in the forest? The one who has no fear and talks to animals?" _

_"Yes i am i was riding on Marta earlier... Oh how i love to fly..."_

To everyone outside i seemed as though Buckbeak was talking to Kagome and she was responding, however they could only hear the Hippogriffs gentle noises and not her responses. Suddenly Buckbeak took the back of her cloth in his mouth and flipped her over his head

"BUCKBE-" Hagrid started but that was until he was Kagome land on his back standing up. He seemed to asked Kagome a question because she seemed to answer too with a confused look.

_"Can you keep your balance standing up?" _He asked her ready to jump off

"_Yeah, tell me if my toes hurt you" _They watched as Kagome took off her shoes and socks to shoes painted blue toe nails.

"Uhhh Be right back Hagrid. Going for a ride" She gave him a quick lopsided grin before he started running, The hippogriff ran up to the wall before spreading his wings and taking off "WOAAAHHHHHHHHH JESSUSSSS" Everyone watched as the Hippogriff flew off into the sky with Kagome on his back, her arms were spread out and a smile on her face. Everyone could tell she had experience in riding flying beasts, so they all wondered where from... They all ran to the wall in time to see Buckbeak touch water while still flying and Kagome straddle him while putting her feet in the water.

_"So do you hang around with the others out back?" _She asked once they were out of hearing range

_"Sometimes when Hagrid let's me go for a run..."_ They both laughed together as Kagome stood again and started to sing. She put her wand to her throat to work as a speaker and sung her song Radio Active (No own) -By Imagine Dragons

I'm waking up to ash and dust

I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust

I'm breathing in the chemicals

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse

Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Most the school looked out and watched the girl singing on a Hippogriff as she flew around. Her hair was swaying behind her and her eyes were Purple with silver specks from the happiness, She was smiling as she sung

I raise my flags, don my clothes

It's a revolution, I suppose

We'll paint it red to fit right in

Whoa

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse

Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

All systems go, sun hasn't died

Deep in my bones, straight from inside

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

By the time she was finished she was laughing again as they landed, Flipping off she landed in a crouch before getting up and stretching.  
"Ehe haven't done that in a while..." She laughed rubbing the back of her head

"Kagome can i speak with you after class?" Hagrid asked with curious eyes. He had seen the bracelet and wondered if it was what he thought

"Mhmm yeah sure. And this is great for a first Lesson!" With that and a big smile she skipped off back to her friends. Most people were staring open mouthed at the girl with an amazing singing voice who would ride a flying beast like a surf board... No one noticed Draco storm up to poor Buckbeak with no respect to his kind whatsoever.

"Oh Please" He said as he went over pushing people out of his way to get there

"Yess you're not dangerous at all are you great ugly brute."  
"Malfoy no.." Hagrid said as a warning

"And he's dead" Kagome put her face in her hands. Buckbeak got on his hind legs and aimed down to Draco Cutting his uniform in the progress and hitting him to the ground. Kagome ran up in front of him and without realising shouted

_"STOP HE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND!" _It was only loud enough for Buckbeak and Hagrid to hear over the screaming and squawking coming from both the students and Buckbeak.

_"He INSULTED MY KIND!" _Was Buckbeak's response  
_"I know i know, but you're going to get Hagrid into trouble PLUS he didn't understand the ways of your kind!" _She said petting his nose. _"Here"_ Handing him some meat Hagrid dropped she threw it a little while away and bent down to Draco

*Poke* "You dead Draco?" She asked poking his cheek

"It's killed me aww it's killed me!"  
"Calm down! it's just a scratch!" Hagrid panicked not sure what to be doing at a time like this

"HAGRID! He has to be taken to the hospital Hermione shouted

"Oh okay i'm the teacher i'll do it..." He picked Draco up in a bridal style position, Draco head lolling back as he cried out

"Ohh you're gonna regret this"  
"Class dismissed!" Hagrid called out over his shoulder

"You and your bloody chicken" Were Draco's last words before he passed out.

_"I Didn't mean to it's a natural thing.." _Buckbeak whined out to Kagome head down.

_"I Know I Know, But Be careful dammit!"_ Kagome sighed and walked out after the others.

* * *

Hermione, Ron and Draco were all studying in the hall as Kagome came in. She looked tired. they had a free period and she was gone for the first 30 minuets. As she walked towards Draco she heard him talking to his 'Precious Pansy'

"Does it hurt terribly Draco?"

"It comes and it goes, Still... i Consider myself lucky. With Madam Pomfrey Another minuet and uh i could have lost my arm... couldn't possibly do any homework for weeks" He said as Pansy went out to touch it. just as Ron was about to say something Kagome hit him lightly over the head with a book making the Golden trio stifle a giggle and listen in

"What was that for!" He shouted turning around. He looked up at kagome who had an eyebrow raised. but then went into a deadpan look.  
"Draco for gods sake stop putting it on! I've been stabbed in the gut and didn't make any where near as much fuss as you" Wondering off the others she muttered under her breathe "People in this day and age are so weak!" But everyone heard and was wondering the same thing

'Day and age?'

"Yes Kagome that was amazing!" Ron patted her on the back as she sat down, A certain blonde haired boy listening into their conversation eyes widened at the next thing she said

"I Didn't mean it in a bad way. I Don't care what house anyone is in. Person is a person. Its like splitting all the houses into Black and white and telling them to not talk/ pointless and i'm not going to do it. Besides i've had a sword go all the way through my gut before. So i couldn't care less..."  
"Wouldn't you die from that?" Harry said looking up

"I told you i've died over 100 times" Rolling her eyes she set her head down

"I heard Draco's dad was furious... Haven't heard the end of this.."

"HE'S BEEN SIGHTED HE'S BEEN SIGHTED!" Seamus came in shouting

"Who?" Ron asked as they all got up to look at the newspaper dropped on the table.

"Sirius Black!"  
"Dufftown? Thats not far from here" Hermione said with a gasp. Kagome hadn't bothered walking over to them she could hear perfectly. Instead she got out the Divination book while drinking another cup of tea...

"Yu-you don't think he'd come to Hogwarts? Neville stuttered out "Do you...?"

"With Dementors at every entrance?" Another boy said

"Dementors!? He's already slipped past them once hasn't he who's to say he won't do it again"

"Thats right...black could be anywhere.. its like trying to catch smoke... trying to catch smoke with your bare hands..." The boy on harry right said with a serious expression

A Few seats away a girl was looking in a tea cup. The same symbols showing again...

"What on earth could this mean..." She said putting the cup back down... Grabbing her stuff and leaving. Draco being the curious type looked into her glass. He recognized the symbols as the same one's from before. Who was after her?

* * *

Everyone was in the Defense against the dark arts room as their new teacher came in

'Something strange about him his aura... He's a... HE'S A WEREWOLF! oh the poor guy...' Kagome thought looking at him... When he suddenly looked back at her she tilted her head to the side with a thoughtful face before shaking her head and turning away

'Strange girl'

Everyone looked to the front when they heard rattling coming from the closet placed in front of them.

"Intriguing isn't it?" Professor Lupin said walking to the front "Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what is inside..."  
"That's a Boggart that is" Came from somewhere in the middle

"Very good" Lupin nodded his head as he carried on forward "Now could anyone tell me what a Boggart looks like?"

"No One knows" Came Hermione's voice suddenly.

"Where'd she come from!" Ron backed away slightly freaked out...

"Boggart's are shape shifters they take the form of whatever a particular person fears the most" Hermione continued ignoring the interruption. "That's what makes them so-"  
"So terrifying yes" Lupin said... "Luckily a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart...Let's practice it now"

"Sir" Kagome stepped forward slightly... "Can Boggart's talk and make physical contact" She asked looking at the closet and then to her wrist...  
"Yes miss..."  
"Higurashi"  
"Yes Miss Higurashi they can, now without wands please.. After me Ridick-ulous."  
"Ridiculous" The class echoed after him

"Very good.. a little louder... very clear.. Listen.. Ridick-ulous!"

"RIDICK-ULOUS!" They answered back loudly and clearly

"This class is ridiculous..." Was Draco snide remark.. all his lackeys nodding in agreement.

"Very good, well so much for the easy part you see the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a Boggart is Laughter! You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing... Let me explain... uh Neville! Would you join me please?" Gingerly Neville stepped fowards "Neville what frightens you most of all?"

"prof- Sn-" Was all they heard

"Sorry?"  
"Professor Snape..." Which ended with the class laughing lightly

"Aha Professor Snape.. Frightens all. And i believe you live with your Grandmother..?"  
"Yes But i don't want that Boggart to turn into her either.." More laughter around the class

"No.." The closet shook "I want you to picture her clothes. Only her clothes very clearly in your mind"  
"She carries a red handbag"  
"We don't need to hear it, as long as you see it we'll see it. Now when i open that Wardrobe here's what i want you to do." Coming up to Neville he whispered to him only

"Picture Professor Snape in your Grandmothers clothes" And then more clearly asked "Can you do that" Neville nodded slightly "Wand at the ready!" He opened the wardrobe with his wand and 'Professor Snape' stepped out... "Think Neville Think!" As Snape Stepped forward Neville raised his wand

"Ridick-ulous" Suddenly from bottom to top Snape was changed into Neville's grandmothers clothes in turn making the entire class burst into laughter. He was in a green dress with a red handbag, a ferret as a belt and a ferret on his hat.

"Wonderful Nevill incredible. Okay to the back" Lupin said "Everyone form a line!" People were pushing and shoving and Draco's little group were shoving everyone in certain directions. Kagome got a few people behind Ron and Harry behind her.

"I want everyone to picture the very thing the fear most and turn it into something funny" Putting on some music Ron stepped up. The Snape look a like looked him in the eyes before spinning in a black blob a few times and turning into a giant spider. Ron in turn looked terrified of the creature in front of him and even whimpered a bit, but either way put him wand up aimed it at the spider and shouted

"RIDICK-ULOUS" The spider was suddenly on roller skates. Everyone was in laughter as the spider struggled to stand straight.

A few turns later it was Kagome

"Higurashi!" Kagome walked up and looked the strange giant snake like thing in the eye with an eyebrow raised. Everyone watched as it spun a few times and stopped... Spun again and stopped

"Kagome are you actually afraid of anything?" Harry asked looking at the spinning blob

"Yeah but it's having a hard time forming it" She sighed. Suddenly it found it, there in front of her was Naraku. With Sango Miroku Inuyasha Shippo and Kirara. Everyone went dead silent as they all watched a figures in front of her, as Kagome raised her wand the 'Naraku spoke'

"Ku Ku Ku Little one. You didn't kill me i'm going to come back but first!" His octopus like tentacles came out from under him. Everyone was too shocked to move.

"First your adopted son and the cat!" 'Naraku' shouted laughing as he stabbed 'Shippo' and Kirara through the windpipe "Your sister like figure and Brother like figure..." He laughed again as he stabbed them through the chest. "And poor Inuyasha he left you for Kikyou didn't he? Ohh did he try to kill you?" The 'Inuyasha' stepped next to Naraku as a tear fell from Kagome's eye

*Splash*  
No one moved. Not even Remus... They didn't dare...  
"Hey wench give me the shikon no tama!" 'Inuyasha' Shouted. Suddenly a 'Kikyou' like figure appeared from 'Sango's' Body. And came to her.

"Hello little Incarnation i want my soul back" 'Kikyou' Sneered

"Sorry to break it to you but you're not the real them. Naraku is dead. We killed him 500 years ago Inuyasha and Kikyou are in the past PLANNING to kill me not coming after me and it so happens that Sango Miroku Shippo And Kirara are alive. Sorry about that, RIDICK-ULOUS" She shouted. Suddenly the corpses and blood turned into mashed potato, Naraku, Inuyasha and Kikyou all got really fat with balloons for hair and under-sized feet. Kagome laughed at them with the rest of the class before going to the wall and sitting against it. Laying her head back she sighed. 'Damn i was forgetting about the bastard too...' Harry stepped up next bringing out his wand, staring at the strange creatures from Kagome's mind. Everything seemed to slow down as Harry realised what his fear was. Professor seemed to have the idea too so jumped in front of Harry spreading his arms out. Suddenly the Dementor what was going for harry was changed into a full moon on a cloudy night. Kagome looked at the moon and back to him

'Oh he's scared of hurting someone in that form... bless' She though rubbing her back absentmindedly where a scar from Naraku's battle was. It wasn't a strange shaped scar like the star on her hip. No it was a tentacle shaped one, almost a circle but not quite. it was on her back from where it went straight through her but left no mark on the front. Too add to that she now had three arrow head like marks in the middle of the circle and a claw mark on her shoulder. The one on her thigh did not stay. Her shoulder one was not very obvious and looked more pink than anything... She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard

"RIDICK-UOLOUS" Looking back up she was just in time to see the moon turn into a loose balloon and fly around the classroom, then back into the wardrobe which was in turn locked again.

"Oh uh well sorry about that, thats enough for today. If you would all like to collect your books and head back to the classroom,thats the end of the lesson."  
Moaning and aww's came from everyone but the golden trio who were looking worriedly at Kagome. 5 People in the room were thinking..

'What was that all about'

"Sorry sorry's all, you can have too much of a good thing...

"You can say that again" Kagome said letting her head roll back again...

* * *

AU: Hi Again! Nice to know people appreciate my work already! Hopefully this is more serious for you because i didn't put that much hyperness in. This is not as long as the first chapter but OH WELL! Next chapter is Snape taking over the class-Hogsmade-Fat lady goes missing and ends up behind her twin... i mean a boar and more! So  
R&R And uh... send me pie:3... i don;t even like pie, but i need my sleep!

Oh crap my internet is messed up again. O2 is actually spazzing out on me GODAMMIT


	3. Chapter 3

**AU: Oh dear god jesus i actually feel terrible, it kills to cough breathe swallow talk urghhh stupid throat... Fix yourself -.-**

**Anyway i still need those pairing idea's people! **

**Kagome- Harry - 1**

**Kagome- Draco - 1**

**Kagome- Fred&George (I am not splitting them!) - 1**

**Kagome- Mixed stuff too so like Harry&Draco etc. God that would be awkward...**

**YOU CAN VOTE MORE THAN ONCE GODDAMIT *Cough* Ehem... Yeah**

**Yaaay Christmas! Oh god i have to do My spanish GCSE on wednesday. Actually dying i can't remember anything! I only found out on sunday! Jeeze.**

**Anyway **

**Lights**

**Camera**

**ACTION!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Once owned a fish... He died  
But i Still don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter**

* * *

**Does he wash up?  
Never washed up**

**Does He Clean Up?  
No He Never Cleans Up**

**Does He Brush Up?  
Never Brushed Up,**

**He Does Nothing!**

**The Boy Does Nothing!**

**-The Boy Does Nothing, Alesha Dixon (No Own)**

* * *

It was after lessons and everyone was heading to the common room before dinner. Well almost everyone. A Certain someone was leant against a tree far back in the forbidden forest.

_"I'm so sorry! I Just got scared!" _To the right of Kagome was what looked like a large black dog

_"Don't worry about it iv'e been poisoned before i just need to go do something first" _Clutching her injured stomach she patted the dog on the head briefly telling him not to worry _"Trust me it's fine!"_

Walking out of the forest she checked her stomach again. Yup dissolved skin, her normally flat stomach with a few defined muscles now had a hole near the left side it was a bit bigger than her fist in size and quite deep, but it was spreading and spreading fast. Normally she was immune to poison but because of coming to Hogwarts Kagome forgot about taking the antidote. Sesshomaru's Poison. Walking up to the castle she stumbled up the stairs very clumsily, knocking into the wall and banister a few times and leaving some flustered people in her wake. Muttering a couple of sorry's and mumbling out the password she passed into the Gryffindor common room

"Hey Kagome wher- Hey are you okay!?" Hermione shouted for everyone to hear running to her side

"I'm fine just a pain, i need to go upstairs right now anyway if you don't mind..." Pushing her back gently Kagome ambled her way up the steps and into her room. Immediately flopped down nest to her suitcase and started searching

'Where is that god damn thing!' She started panicking thinking maybe she didn't pack it but then there it was under some tops, glowing green in a large glass bottle.

"Thank god!" pulling out another thin glass bottle that was round about the size and width of her index finger. Pouring out the fill of the small container she twisted the caps back on both and put the smaller one in her pocket where-as the large one was back in her case.

'Okay so it was 2 drops at breakfast, 3 at lunch and 5 at dinner.. so 10 in total. How bad did it taste again...? I doubt it can be that bad'

Tying her hair into two high pigtails she pulled took off her top layer leaving just her jumper 'God damn long sleeves!' Folding the sleeves over up to her elbows she left her bracelet on show 'Meh might as well paint my nails..." Sitting back down she picked up her white crackle nail polish and a dark grey base. Painting on the base first she waved her hand around to dry them, then painted over the top with the crackle leaving her nails matching her uniform. Slipping a quick small white bow clip into each of hair hair ties she left to down stairs the whole innocent look in tact 'i feel so weird being 13 again'

"Hey Guys" She waved to the three sitting on the sofa and sat herself next to Ron

A quick nod in her direction was the response she was given. Closing her eyes she patted her pocket quickly to check for the vial before absentmindedly playing with the Moon charm on her bracelet.

"I'm bored!" Kagome sighed letting her head roll back onto the sofa\"Yeah i think we should head down for dinner seeing as most people have left already" Hermione said getting up

They all stood up and started on their way downstairs Kagome taking the longest dreading what her food was going to taste like

'It can't be too bad... oh wow am i kidding. What were the after effects? Oh man i'm screwed' By the time her though trail was over they were entering the hall. Sitting down next to Hermione she started to collect as much decent tasting food as she could

"Hungry are we?" Harry looked over to her with an amused expression on his face. Looking up she gave a small smile but even they could tell she didn't want to eat it. Waiting till everyone was in deep conversation she put 5 droplets in her food, Not noticing the side way glances the golden trio gave her or Snape and Draco's questioning look. The 5 in question watched as she now poked the food with a fork as parts started to glow green. She seemed to gag at the sight of it but either way gathered some on a fork and put it in her mouth. It took a matter of 15 seconds before her face turned to surprise, disgust and shock. By the looks of things she was trying to stop herself from choking while putting as much of the food or 'subtly green glowing substance' in her mouth.

'Oh god now i remember... Side effects were dizziness and sometimes fainting...Rare cases of throwing up... Occasional spasms... Weak and tired body... Wahay a whole week of felling disgusting.. i can't wait. Finishing her food she immediately reached for water and downed 3 cups before taking the remaining taste out of her mouth by some Chocolate cake.

"Oh sweet holy jesus that's better" She said aloud getting some strange glances while The three near her exchanged glances. Drinking some pumpkin juice at a more subtle pace she relaxed quickly before she was suddenly tense. It started off with her finger twitching and a slight pain on her new wound before her right arm started acting up. Then the coughing began... It started light and subtle as she covered her mouth. Then it became from frequent as the spasms started to rack most of her body. Then it got worse with her fingers clicking at every movement and her coughing become more heavy.

'Calm calm calm! Hold your breathe. And relax the muscles...' Doing as such she made her coughing and spasms calm a slight bit but not without the occasional shudder. But then it happened, her vision went blurry and she could feel it coming up her throat

'Shit i'm going to be sick...' "Hermione, Nearest toilet NOW!" She practically screamed covering her mouth with her arm, which in turn gave her bracelets charm a full show to anyone who looked. Only Hagrid seemed to notice it but in turn all the teachers in the room did.

"Uhh come with me i'll show you!" Hermione got up quickly and grabbed her hand pulling her out

'Shit shit shit shit!' They both ran into the abandoned girls toilet. Running into a cubicle Kagome threw up most the contents of her dinner but not any of the poison

"So -Sorry Herm-mione to pull y-you ou-ut" She managed to get out before being sick again.

"It's fine Kagome don't worry about it, are you going to be okay?" Hermione looked round the corner to see Kagome throwing up water now

"Mhmm s-sid-effec-t" She mumbled out as if throwing up was the most casual thing in the world

"Side effect of what? What did you put in your food?" Kagome tensed at that before getting up. The throwing up part seemed to be done with now it was just the weak dizzy spasm and faint parts...

"Uhh it's a simple potion to make the food taste like things i recognise, side effects can be quite drastic sometimes.." Kagome avoided eye contact the whole way. Hermione knew she was lying but let it slide past this time.

"Well okay if you're sure, let's head to the common room people are probably getting worried!"

"I'll meet you there!" Kagome waved her off before turning around "Hello?" there were a few drips before a girl came out, hair up and glasses. A Ghost yes, by the looks of it that died here.

"What?" Myrtle said thinking someone else had come to make fun of her...

"Don't you get lonely here?" Kagome asked sitting against the wall and patting the ground next to her

"Why should you care..." She came over cautiously and sat down.

"I Know the feeling, just thought you might appreciate some company?"

"Yeah i guess..." Myrtle looked over to her and Kagome in turn gave a heart warming smile.

They stayed like that for up to an hour just talking, leaning about each other. Kagome told her of her past and what she could do. Myrtle talked about how she died and what school was like. They promised to keep the secrets they learned and Kagome ended up leaving to get back.  
Walking up to the common room her legs started to act up on her

"Oh come on not now!" She shouted looking down. A certain boy was in the hall at that time and heard the shout. Walking towards the sound he rounded a corner he came to a sight of Kagome's body sitting against the wall twitching every once and a while.

Banding down to her level he looked her in the eye

"Whats wrong with you?" He asked with a small scowl in place

"Spasms nothing important i'm fine" Kagome tried to wave him off but he wouldn't move

"You don't look fine?" His curiosity was getting the better of him again.

"Draco i appreciate your concern, really i do! But i need to go take something to stop this before i end up having a fit..." With a small giggle she used the wall as a leverage to push herself up into a standing position. "See you in whenever we have a lesson" Walking away again she entered the common room with a quick 'Animagus' and collapsed on the floor next to the fire. Naturally people turned to the sound of the thump to see Kagome collapsed on the floor her body twitching here and there.

"Kagome are you dead?" Ron asked poking her back a few times

"Mmmm" She mumbled, pulling herself back up she made a decision

(My Friend wanted me to Add this in, Don't blame me she's crazy and i promised...)

"What's the time?" Getting herself up she looked around

"6pm why?" Hermione put her book down and tilting her head slightly.

"No reason okay i have about... 13 hours to get there and back..." Sighing and walking upstairs Kagome picked up her broom from under the bed and dusted it off. "Well i have no idea how to ride this but what the hell..." 'Sesshomaru said something about working at the Japanese Ministry last i heard...' Changing out her outfit quickly she slipped on a grey long-sleeved crop top with the word NERD written across along with black skinny jeans and a thin white belt. With a quick swish of her hand she took of an old concealment spell hiding the two dark blue crescent moon's on the inner side of each wrist. The Crescent moon also had a shikon no tama on the side where the point's met.

_Flashback_

_"Kagome, are you sure you can do this?"  
"Sesshy i'm not weak a small blood bond won't hurt"  
"Hn" _

_Kagome had been training with Sesshomaru in secret for over half a year now. In that time they had become much closer and included pet names of "Fluffy-Sama" "Onii-san" "Aniki" and "Imoto" Oh and her new one "Fox" Why he called her that she would never know.) Eventually Sesshomaru asked if she would like to do a blood bond and become his sister. Naturally she hugged him and said yes. And now here they were about to do it._

_"Give me your right palm" She held it out as he cut a small crescent moon on her palm. He then let her blood drip into a small basin before doing the same to him. "Press your palm to mine before it heals and we both have to drink this" Nodding she pressed her hand on his before drinking half the blood and him doing the same_

_"That was disgusting..." She spluttered out. Suddenly a huge wave of energy went through her making her spasm. _

_"Hn i warned you. It starts now." Pulling his palm away Kagome immediately went into a fit but did not scream. It lasted about 30 minuets of her flinching on the floor before she stood again._

_"That was fun" She said dryly noticing how much louder everything was and how much sharper her sight was. Her nose was picking up millions of new smells but even she knew her senses were still not as powerful as Sesshomaru's... _

_"Well i warned you. You are now my blood bonded sister..."_

End Flashback

Looking at the two Crescents on her wrist's she smiled.

'Looks like it's time to give Aniki a friendly visit... Fishing out a small shoulder bag from her stuff she put in some money a bit of food some water, a black sharpie and the small vial of Poison. Oh and some pink hair dye. Never forget the pink hair dye. With that slung over her shoulder and tightened she ambled back downstairs broom stick in one hand and wand in the other. Looking over to the three she saw the curious glances before turning to Hermione

"Random question, where about's in Japan can i find the Ministry and what job does Sesshomaru Tashio have?" She asked not blinking an eyelid.

"Uhh The guest entrance is under a sign called Nisshoku... Sesshomaru Tashio! He's THE Minister. Most feared Minister in the world too.. Why?" Kagome turned back with a smile

"Sesshy's top guy eh? Not surprised... Anyway!I Will be back tomorrow morning..." Walking out the common room the other three exchanged curious glances before following her out.

"Kagome you said you couldn't fly a broom..?" Harry came up to walk next to her

"I Can't well i've never tried... first time for everything" They were outside at this point in the courtyard.. Putting her broom on the floor Kagome checked her bag again before putting her hand out and letting the broom fly up to her. "Soo if i fall off.. one of you guys help me after...?" And with her small giggle she sat sideways on the broom and kicked off into the air hovering slightly. "This isn't so bad..." Controlling the movement she let herself get a bit higher off the ground before tilting towards the front of her broom slightly and going fowards. "Meh i'll be fine. See you tomorrow. If i miss breakfast don't worry about me"

"WAIT! Where are you going?" Hermione called out

"Do you know what this is?" She showed both her wrists and smirked at her face. "You can explain to them. I'm going to go see my big brother!" And with that and a wave she was off.

* * *

3 times she had nearly crashed into a plane now... 3 times. It was so annoying they just came out of no where! But she was at a suitable height now and everything was running smoothly. And by the looks of it she was about 2 hours away from japan. Her mum was right this thing is fast, it would normally take around 12 hours it was only taking her 4... Either way her bum was hurting after these 2 hours so it was time for a break in... wherever she was... Touching down in an ally way she hitched her broom over her shoulder so if anyone asked she got out of her job of cleaning... Walking in a small Cafe she sat in a single booth and looked in the menu. God knows where she was but it looked like they spoke English. Relief! So with a quick bowl of soup a jog in a park and a couple drinks of water she was in the sky again thinking about how she would find Sesshomaru. Well it was another 2 hours first before anything drastic would happen...

* * *

Japans ministry

'Well this place is... big...' Kagome stood at the entrance to a Huge room. Black and dark grey tiles aligned the walls and sides and most walls had floo transport fires built in. The wall had a giant picture of Sesshomaru put up... 'So the fun begins...' Pulling out her Sharpie she drew a giant swirly moustache along with mono-browns, glasses, a beard and some sideburns... Signing Kagome in the Corner with a big smiley face she stepped back to admire her work... 'A the beauty of it all' walking around she found the whole room empty... it was 9pm? wait thats English time... Oh well... 'I wonder if Sesshy sleeps here?' Carrying on there were many little photos of Sesshomaru posted around. Naturally she left her mark in different ways on all of them: Sometimes flies and snails moving around him, accessories in his hair and jewelry on his neck, lots of mustache's beard and glasses... Pretty much all of the photos now had her mark. Finally she found what she was looking for. A blank white board...  
"Well Sesshomaru i think it's time for my revenge..." Oh yes she deserved this after what he did

_Flashback_

_It was a week after the blood bond and Sesshomaru seemed much more playful. But Sesshomaru being playful was deadly. And he was defiantly plotting something... But before she could even think of anything else she was on the floor ropes on her hands and feet and some kind of gag in her mouth. With of course Sesshomaru behind her_

_"W-hatgw ayerea uyoooaa di-aning?!" (Translation: What are you doing?!)_

_"I heard you like snakess" He drawled out as he lopped her over his shoulder and flew off. It was only a matter of seconds later she understood what he meant. There to her horror was a pit of poisonous and deadly snakes... Jumping into a tree branch He hung her down into the pit and tied the rope to the tree leaving her suspended just out of their reach. But it didn't stop them trying... "They haven't been fed in weeks, shame.. See you in a couple of days!" And with that he flew off a small smirk on his face_

_End Flashback_

She was there for three days... THREE DAYS! Three bloody days hanging over a fit of snakes.

'So Sesshomaru's reputation says he's deadly eh? Well i might just have to remind them all of something..' Pulling out her Sharpie she walked up to the white Blank wall and started writting in huge Obvious words...

GOOD MORNING GOOD EVENING GOOD AFTERNOON!

I Don't know the time?

My Name Is Kagome! Sesshomaru's

Loverrllllyyyy Adopted Sister

I See He Has A Wonderful Reputation...

Did You Know He's Scared Of Rabbits?

Basically...

_Flashback_

_Kagome was outside playing with Rin when they saw the cutest fluffy rabbit ever! It wasn't very big and it's eyes were blue. It was extremely fluffy with white and black fur. Rin picked the little fellow up and carried it upstairs to show,_

_"SESSHOMARU-SAMA LOOK WAS ME AND KAGOME-SAMA FOUND!" Running in the room she put the rabbit down on his desk (Major OC Coming up guys. But i promised my friend i would add this -.-" ) When he looked up and into the rabbits eyes... He Screamed... Not a girly high pitch one but a more manly yell...  
"WHAT IS THAT THING, GET IT OUT!" The rabbit obviously scared from the noise started jumping around the room like a mad thing knocking all the papers around and in turn making Sesshomaru high-tail out of the room..._

_"Well Rin i think Sesshomaru liked the rabbit..."_

End Flashback

Oh And Sesshomaru, If You Read This

I Hope You Like My Pictures!

I Edited The Beauty..

Now I Have A Few Surprises To Bring...

BYE!

P.S: You can't find me after i'll be in England, Woo Hogwarts!

Xxxxx

-Love Kagome ^-^

With that done she ran out the room to find Sesshomaru's. It Took A While but just as she predicted! He was on his desk asleep... Concentrating on hiding her smell aura and quickly turning invisible she picked out the pink hair dye and came fowards. Now luckily for her she knew massaging his head wouldn't be a problem seeing as it made him sleep more easily she started putting it in... It took about 10 minuets to get it from root to ends, so after that she went back outside and drew a big heart in the remaining dye along with a smiley face in the middle.

'My work here is done!'

And with that she was off on another 4 hours trip back. Jumping on her broom she started on the way back. Laughing the entire way.

* * *

It was four hours later she touched down in Hogwarts it was 3am. Smirking she made her way into the common where to her surprise the Golden trio were still awake. They all turned to her and she knew it was questioning time..

"Uhhh I Uhhh Oh God..." without a word Hermione grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the sofa.

"So Kagome. You're the adopted sister of Sesshomaru? What did you do while you were gone? How did you meet? Is he as deadly as he sounds?" Hermione started bombarding her with questions so she simply said,

"Yes i am, Uhh i will explain that in a second, We met when i was fighting, Yes he is"

Taking a breathe again she started "Okay basically Sesshomaru was really mean a couple months ago by hanging me over a pit of poisonous snakes and left me for three days and god he has done soo much more than that, so i went to the Japanese ministry drew on all his pictures wrote on the wall an embarrassing story about him and rabbits, and uhh dyed his hair pink in his sleep..." She mumbles the last part out but either way it was pointless. They heard of course.

"You Dyed his hair!?" Ron asked. He had heard of Sesshomaru Tashio and god he was deadly.

"Yeah trust me he has done worse..." And so she started to explain a new story as she remembered

"This one time...

_Flashback_

_"Kagome Come" Sesshomaru walked off simply knowing she would follow. And she did not seeing his deadly smirk. Leading her through a door he let her go in first "Go in i will be two seconds..." Walking in the door it was immediately shut behind her and locked...  
"SESSHOMARU" She screeched. She was terrified of the dark! Walking around she felt herself bump into something slime like... "Uhhh.." Suddenly lights came on and now NOW Kagome paled... She was surrounded by giant slime like creatures. The ooze they were giving off was all over the floor meaning she had to walk in it... To make it worse? Spiders were coming from the walls... "SESSHOMARU TASHIO LET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW" But no. She was stuck in there for a week. Want to know what she had to eat? Dead freaking spiders. There was a pool of water in the corner for drinking but come on. And when she came out. Oh he was dead._

_End Flashback_

"You ate spiders?" Ron couldn't even think of it...

"Well it was either that.. or die. And i wanted to live long enough to be able to get my revenge. And my revenge is done, Anyway i need some sleep... got to be up in the morning!" With that she ran up the stairs and well asleep immediately.

* * *

It was morning. And honestly Kagome was scared for breakfast. Heading downstairs she sat down and started looking towards the windows. Oh she was nervous. Nervous as hell.

"Mails Here!" Looking up again just in time to see a black owl with red eyes fly straight towards her with two things.. a newspaper and

"OOOH Kagome's got a Howler!" Ron just had to say that...

"Oh Shit..." Pushing it away she opened the newspaper... "Oh Double Shit..."  
There on the front page was a picture of HER? Writing in Sharpie on one of Sesshomaru's pictures, both the crescent moons showing, And all eyes were on her... The Headline? Oh best bit!

**Kagome Higurashi- Sesshomaru's Tashio's Adopted Sister...**

As if that isn't going to give anything away the Howler opened itself..

"Oh Shit..."

**"KAGOME HIGURASHI!" **Sesshomaru's voice boomed out the letter

**"YOU ARE MORE THAN DEAD. NOT ONLY HAVE YOU DRAWN ON ALL MY PICTURES BUT MY HAIR IS NOW NEON PINK"**

"Whoopssieeesss" She muttered rubbing her head

**"DONT WHOOPSIE'S ME GIRL, OH I KNOW YOU TOO WELL. I AM COMING STRAIGHT TO HOGWART'S RIGHT NOW. AND YOU THINK TELLING EVERYONE ABOUT THAT RABBIT SITUATION WAS BAD? WELL LET ME TELL YOU ALL SOMETHING KAGOME HIGURASHI IS TERRIFIED OF LADYBUGS..."**

"He wouldn't dare..."

**"I Really Can't Wait To See You Sister Dear. I Have A VERY Special Present. **

**Run"**

It took her a matter of 5 seconds before she felt him here

"SHITT HE'S HEREEE NOOOO I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE FOR THE 165th TIMEE!" Generally terrified of what was going on Kagome sprinted out of the room summoning both her Glaive, Battle Axe and Broom. Jumping onto her broom she flew up just in time to miss the poison whip coming her way

"I'm Sorry!" She Shouted coming down and landing in front of him

"Spar" He gritted out

"Type?" She sighed knowing what was coming

"3" Type 3 was all weapons and all energy transfer (MIko/Poison claws etc)

Summoning her Katana as well as her Bows and Arrows she strapped the two types of sword to her side as well as both the axe, bow and arrows onto her back.  
"Sesshomaru i'm 13 now not 17!" She hissed out as their swords clashed together.

Then his deadly smirk came to play

"I Know" And with that the battle began..

Punch, Duck, Kick, Block, Stab, Clash, Shoot, Whip. That's how it went for a while before Kagome's poison wound started to re-open 'Crap.. i didn't take anything at breakfast...' The pain started to spread up her body and down and she could feel the hole at her side getting bigger and more deadly..  
"Ugh! Sesshomaru i'm sorry I really need to stop moving around!" She whispered out her voice showing the pain. He immediately stopped what he was doing and checked her for wounds

"Where is it?" He sighed realising his sister could really be so foolish. Spending her weapons and broom back up to under her bed she turned so only Sesshomaru could see and lifted the shirt to show that the one fist wise and 1cm deep wound had now doubled in size and managed to get 4cm deep and was still spreading

"What. Did. You Do.!" He practically shouted catching everyones attention

"I Swear i didn't mean to i was talking to some ahem.. animals.. and one got provoked and did this. They apologised after and i've been taking that poison stuff of yours so it's been getting better i just sort of forgot this morning..." Naturally she whispered the animal part out leaving everyone confused as to what was going on.

"Hn, i'm going now i want you to write to me and this isn't over. Revenge is sweet.." With a final smirk he formed into his ball of light and was off.

Turning around she started to walk off. The injury in her side giving her and obvious limp.

"KAGOME! Are you okay? What was he worried about?!" Hermione screeched coming to her side.

"It's nothing don't worry about it... Just a scratch he always gets like that over the smallest things..." Laughing slightly she started to walk in trying to hide her limp but failing miserably. "Oh wow i have swagger now all i need it a hat" She said dryly as she wondered up the stairs... Sighing she wondered into the common room seeing as lessons had ben cancelled that day and sat down. 'What to do...' She could go to the forbidden forest but all they would do it talk... She could.. thats when she remembered the necklace... Of course why not see what this necklace might do...

Standing up again she started walking out again... Coming up to near Hagrid's garden she sat next to Buckbeak

_"Hey Buckbeak, do you now anything about this necklace" _She held it up to his eyes waiting for some kind of reaction, neither noticing Hagrid's or Professor Lupins gaze

_"It's sort of like the bracelet but on this the chain and flower work different. The Necklace can only BE worn by someone if there power matches. The colour of the flower head represents the power it goes from White up to Black, White being the weakest, Black the strongest. I Think It goes White- Grey- Silver- Yellow- Light Green- Dark Green- Light Blue- Dark Blue- Orange Light Purple- Dark Purple- Light Pink- Dark Pink- Red- Black.. Your's is red with if you look really close a few small specks of black. So your connection is obviously significant. What stuff you can do i do not know however."  
"Oh well thank you so much!" _With that she happily skipped over to a new patch of grass. Away from glances.. Or so she thought.  
"So what do i do now? Stare at the grass until it sprouts a flower?" Picking up a blade of grass she shook her hand in a whip sort of motion, not noticing how the blade started to grow, until it whipped her face that was "Ow what the h-oh... Cool!" Whipping it again she stood up (I'm sort of stealing Kurama's Attack from Yu Yu Hakusho if you watched that) and whipped it out again making it grow into a whip and touch the floor... She put both her hands on it and pulled expecting it to rip, but it didn't budge. And it cut her hand... "What the..?" Walking up to a small tree she braced herself with one foot behind the other not noticing that Hagrid had got closer or that Remus was still watching. Rubbing her foot into the ground slightly she whipped the grass outwards towards the tree still not trusting it thinking it would do nothing. Imagine how surprised she was when it cut straight through the tree. And being the happy-go-girl she is she jumped in the air getting excited.  
"AWEESSOOMEEENEESS!" Snapping the grass blade back in again it turned back into what it started with -as a grass blade- so she simply dropped it and walked away to find something else. "I can try daisies... Roses... Tulips... Tree's? What would tree's do?" Walking up to a random tree she put her hand to it and pushed a tiny bit of energy into it... It's one of those things when you expect it to rain down with leaves or maybe just shake a bit. Not for the bloody tree to come to life and start walking

"Oh.. Oh well i shouldn't have done that... Uhh COME BACK TREE!" For a tree it was fast! Finally catching up she placed her hand back on it taking the energy back and effectively making the tree turn back again. 'Oops...'

So Grass makes Whips and Tree's come to life...

It was about an hour later that Kagome finally walked out of the woods. The biggest smile on her face. She had worked everything -Well what she thought must be everything- out!

Grass, Daisy's, Snowdrops, Leaves. And any other small plant- can be turned into Semi-permanent whips, They were good for quick defense mechanisms but turned back again after a bit of use.

Tree's, Bushes- Can be bought to life, but depending on how much power you put in depends on how long for and how powerful. They would help you when you need it too

Roses, Tulip, Sunflower, Daffodil- And Other similar Plants Can we turned into either a Sword or a shield, depending on the Flower made difference in strength and durability. Moon Flower being the strongest Down to SunFlower, The weakest.

She could make Vines come from the ground to hold things in place with enough concentration and that was about it.  
To say she was proud was an understatement. She was Elated! But it was later afternoon now, and she needed to get back. Picking up a daisy she flicked it outwards making a quick whip and wrapped it round her neck making a green choker with a daisy in the middle. Not being used it would last about 1 hour and 30 minuets... 29 minuets but oh well. Looking around at the small flowers she ended on picking two Birdsfoot Trefoil flowers and flicking them both out, tying them in her hair as a high ponytail she had one on each side. Finally she got herself one of the last snowdrops around and effectively created a belt. She did look very strange. Two flowers in her hair, One on her neck and One as a belt. Her whole outfit kind of looked like the Slytherin colours... Except they were Green and white not green and silver. Her top was a white peplum top with 'Don't judge a girl bye their cover' on the back plus some mint green jeans and sock with white slip ons. Simple colour coded look but meh what could they do about it. Her nails were still white and grey so they sort of matched. Walking back up the hill she picked up a rose and twiddled it between finger and thumb. Rose was the second strongest after all, Just a few minuets shorter than the Moon Flower and the same strength. Placing it in her hair-pony tail and pulling it thought to stay in place she opened the doors and walked in. Everyone was in casual clothes but still the looks she got were of awe. Some people wondering why she was wearing so many flowers and others wondering about the colours until they saw the message on the back. Now she had one more thing to do... Find out what this Necklace and Bracelet were both really for... Something said they were more than what she knew. Walking in the library she looked for someone to help her.. No one was in here..

"Damn it..." Looking again she finally found the keeper of the library (I Don't know her name never found out.) and walked up "Ex-excuse me? Miss?" She muttered quietly, not to disturb anyone

"Yes dear?"

"Do you have any books on bracelets and necklaces's that represent a connection to either plants or animals...?" She asked looking at the floor.

"Uhh 18th bow to the back 3rd shelf, 5th book on the right. You will need to use the ladder love."

Nodding slightly she walked over.. 'Row 1, Row 2... Row 15, Row 16.. Ugh!... Row 17, ROW 18! Finally. 1st shelf.. 2nd shelf.. 3rd... Okay on the right... 1,2,3,4,5... Here we go...

Strange no title...' Bringing the book out she sat down on a random chair in the corner before beginning to read humming a small tune at the same times

**_Contents, _**

_1- Rings_

_2-Earrings_

_3- Anklet's_

_4-Bracelet's_

_5-Necklace's_

'Chapter four onwards i guess...'

Skipping the first 300 hundred pages she came to the start on bracelets...

_Bracelets are normally used as a common show for power/control/connection to animals the charm on the bracelet itself normally shows the power of such connection_

_The ranking goes in order of such - Lowest To Highest:_

_Circle_

_Oval_

_Triangle_

_Swirl/Curl_

_Hollow Circle_

_Cloud_

_Tulip_

_Daisy_

_Rose_

_Sun_

_Star _

_Moon_

_The Circle is the weakest... _'I don't need to know that i don't think skip straight to the moon...

_The Moon is the strongest of all charms and is normally made of some precious jewel, Sapphire is common but a few rare ones are made from Diamond. The like the others are outlined in silver and the bracelet can be in multiple designs or colours. _

_The Moon itself can only be worn by specific people that actually have enough power to control it, and if not it is automatically thrown of. When someone has the moon charm they are normally able to:  
Communicate with all species_

_Have at-least one or more animagus forms _'Hm need to try that'

_Can create 'animals' from their energy -however these are not solid forms _

_Have the Speed Strength And Smell Senses of an animal_

_And on some rare occasions turn invisible _"OH! Thats where it comes from..."  
"Shhhhh!"  
"Sorry!"

_When talking to animals separately they sound like the animal species they are talking to, but when talking in a group it sounds like there own separate language that only they and who they are talking to can understand..._

'Hn...I get that... so the necklace...'

Reading through the part on the necklace she found nothing of interest that she did not already know. Apart from the last line

_People from Orange upwards are able to manipulate plants to appear anywhere they desire, be it on body or concrete. _

Flipping to the last page she saw something that interested her.

_Any of these people with this charm -and only once they wear it- will have a small mark somewhere on their body in the colour of the necklace (Exception for the ring elements) , the different mark's:_

_Ring- Dependent Of Element(s) On Ring (Can we in a form or a trail) -Separate colour from the ring_

_Earrings- Small Angel Wings (Can be placed on/over/under a cloud) - Same colour as the earrings_

_Anklet- Mermaid Scale (Can be attached to water trail or the full tail of a mermaid) - Same colour as the charm_

_Bracelet- Small Pegasus or Unicorn (Can be a cross between both) - Same colour as charm_

_Necklace- Any Vary Of Flower Or Leaf (Can be attached to Vine or Branches) - Same colour as charm_

Placing them book on the armchair next to her she looked up to the ceiling. 'I haven't noticed any marks... then again i don't really search myself for them' Placing the book back into the slot she got it from she started on her way back, not watching where she was going. Naturally this ended in her crashing into someone. "Ooft" And falling on her side... her bad side "Ah Shit.." bringing both her arms to the wound she muttered a quick apology, crawled over to the wall and held her side "Damn it"

"Hn it can't be that bad you hardly even fell" Looking up she was met with none other than the eyes of a certain Draco Malfoy.

"I never said the pain was from the fall" She whispered under her breathe, but he caught it in the wind

"What's it from?" He went to touch her side only for her to flinch away immediately

"Don't worry it's a bruise..." She went to get up only for a hand on her shoulder wouldn't let her "merherhm let me uppp" She whined out dropping back to the floor

"Show me this 'bruise' then" He obviously didn't believe her and he wasn't exactly going to let her get past.

"Fine but let me get up first" And just her luck he stepped back. Getting up quickly she went to lift the side of her shirt but instead sprinted to the Gryffindor common room

Running up the stairs she could hear him coming after her and although she was still pretty fast her injuries were slowing her down. Getting to the top she whispered the password and told her to "HURRY UP I CAN'T GET CAUGHT OPEN THE HELL UP!" She screamed, the entire people inside hearing her. Suddenly the painting that was opening at it's normal pace was forcefully slammed open, Someone dashed inside and it was slammed closed again. "I'm good.. i'm go- i'm not good she said falling to the floor clutching her side.

"Kagome you okay?" Harry asked coming down to eye level with her

"Library... Came out... crashed... asked why... side hurt.. *Pant*... Draco... tried to look... at injury... ran.. side hurts. i'm going to the hospital i can't hide this thing anymore... it's killing me..." Getting up again she leant her head against the wall "I should have gone first thing BUT NO, have to do it myself even though i forget. Damn it!" Kagome shouted banging her fist

"Kagome what's wrong?" Hermione came up and put a hand on her shoulder. Slowly Kagome turned around and pointed to her side. "It's spread since this morning... Ehe"  
"What's spread..?" Ron asked coming forwards too.

"Ugh just come with me and you will find out." Walking out the common room she was immediately tackled. "How did i know you would be out here" She threw her hands around trying to get up unsuccessfully. "Jesus just come with me i'm going to the hospital anyway!" Managing to push him off she started limping to the hospital wing, the wound spreading the entire way. It had spread round most her hip and a bit onto her back and had also got closer to her belly button. It had gone down to the very top of her thigh and made it's way up. It wasn't as deep round the edges as it was in the middle but it was getting there.

"How can i help you dear?" Madame Pomfrey asked in her usual voice

"Yes Kagome what is wrong with you?" Hermione asked, Harry, Ron, Hermione stood on the right of Madame Pomfrey where-as Draco was on the left. Sighing she first pulled down her jeans a tad showing the edge of the wound before turning sideways to them all and lifting up her shirt.

3...

2...

1...

"KAGOME WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?" Harry shouted to her

"KAGOME THIS IS SERIOUS?!" Hermione joined in

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU HAD IT?" Ron yelled.

Even Draco joined in on the ranting

"ARE YOU CRAZY RUNNING AROUND LIKE THAT?"

The whole shouting deal managed to cause quite a crowd to come up and all see her injury. Fred and George came up to stand behind the trio while Draco went over to his friends still watching the scene unfold

"It's not that bad guys... I was taking something to help it but i forgot it at some point so i had to come here..."  
"Was that the green stuff you put on your food?" Harry asked wondering what it was

"Mhmm yeah it's a poison"  
"WHAT?"  
"WHAT THE HELL?"  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?"  
"YOU WOULD DIE FASTER"  
"THATS INSANE"  
"Guys jeeze. it was Sesshomaru's poison, i'm immune to it, just get some weird side effects sometimes. Nothing to worry about, thats why i was having spasms and throwing up and stuff..."  
"Love can i have some of this poison for your antidote" Kagome nodded and handed over the small vial that was in her pocket

"Don't use it for anything else my brother will kill me.. then bring me to life again" Rolling her eyes she let her put an injection into her skin effectively sending her to sleep.

* * *

Kagome woke up to darkness and realised everyone else was in the common rooms asleep... Perfect time for wondering around... Stepping out the bed she walked around with natural grace not making a sound.

'What to do where to go...' Looking down she finally noticed she was in some of her pajamas... Green spandex Shorts and a black tank top... Her bracelet and necklace were fine... Hopefully the didn't notice them... And there were bandages across her wound.

'Show offs' she mused to herself... 'Hm Tsuki's been gone somewhere lately... probably at the back with the others... Coming to the stairs she randomly sat down on one step and let the stairs change. 'So many different places around here... closing her eyes and pointing in a random direction she started walking. 'Hmm never seen this place' she was quite high up now and there were statues everywhere... 'Bet teachers are up here' sighing she concentrated her energy into her visibility and made sure in the window 'nope can't see myself'

Walking again she looked around. It was a strange hallway... it just looked like it kept going... Finally she came to an edge which led to a balcony. Smiling she ran to it and stood there. Coming up to the edge of the semi circle banister she swung her legs over the edge and looked down. She was VERY high up but even if she fell she would be she was still invisible she dropped it and looked out into the night and up at the moon, holding the bracelet up Kagome tried to align them together, which is when she remembered the marks! There's something she could do! Walking back to the hospital she placed that area in her mind to come back for peace. Standing in front of a mirror she started from head to toe. Nothing on her face... neck... shoulders... arm... hand... back... stomach... hi-THERE! On her left side almost covered by the bandages was a Pegasus... with a horn? but still. it was very pale blue almost white, and pure white wings mane and tail, black hooves and brown eyes. Checking back down there was nothing on her legs thighs ank- Oh. it was beautiful.. There on her right ankle was a red Rose with white tips, it then had green vines wrapped around her ankle and a darker shade of green thorns.

'Pretty' Putting her foot on her bed she traced over the mark with a fingernail and smiled suddenly the rose started to glow and the white tips turned black and the centre of the rose white... "Hn..." the vines started growing further up by about 3cm before all glowing stopped. Then her side started to glow. She watched in amazement as the Unicorn/Pegasus shook it's mane and tail and started to trot around her body, first around her back then it came around to the front again, it was now standing with one hoove in the air and it's head slightly up. A sort of elegant position. Looking again she realised that the horse had left a trail of white spirals on it's trip. They sort of glowed on her skin with a glitter of more silvery than white. It still looked as pure as the rest of her skin however.  
Lying back down on her bed she moved the bandages slightly to cover the tracks and unicorn/pegasus. She then grabbed her socks that were on the chair and pulled them up to cover up the rose.

Laughing lightly she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep to conserve her energy

* * *

**AU: I Know last chapter i said i would put other things in but i wanted to put this in first. Kind of a filler but got some important things. Now i need to revise for spanish and get no sleep what-so-ever... YAY!  
Night-Morning-Afternoon (Where ever you are)**

More people Vote for pairings please!

******You can vote more than once**

**Byeeee!**

**-Lottie x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Au:  
I'M ALIVEEEEEE! So it turns out i have to re-do my spanish test because i've been ill for so long the others got an advantage HELLYEAH! FREEDOM IS MINE. Well not really.  
Oh my god my friend Emily is an AMAZINGGG Artist. She drew a Harry scar on my head so i walked into lesson like... Problem? And these two on my arms that look so realistic! And i had a really weird dream where i was in Hogwarts... Ahem anyway!  
ONWARDS TO GLORY... which is on page 394...**

* * *

**Pairing Comp So Farrrr... **

**Kagome & Harry - xxx**

**Kagome & Draco - xxx**

**Kagome & Fred+George - xx**

**Kagome & Harry+Draco xxxxx **

**You can come up with others or vote for those... meh**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own some food in my fridge... Not all very nice..**

**I would swap that for Inuyasha and Harry Potter**

**But noooo i cannot own them :( **

* * *

**... I need a song now uhh HAHA!**

**ITS PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME**

**PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME  
PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME  
PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME  
WAHAYA WHAYA WHAYA WHAYA  
THERE YAH GO THERE YAH GO **

**PEANUT BUTTER JELLY **

**PEANUT BUTTER JELLY **

**PEANUT BUTTER JELLY **

**PEANUT BUTTER JELLY **

**PEANUT BUTTER JELLY PEANUT BUTTER JELLY**

**PEANUT BUTTER JELLY WITH A BASEBALL BAT**

**PEANUT BUTTER JELLY PEANUT BUTTER JELLY**

**PEANUT BUTTER JELLY WITH A BASEBALL BAT**

**...**

**Ahem**

**-By a dancing banana, Do not own**

* * *

Walking out the hospital wing was a nightmare... So many questions on what happened and if she was okay

'Oh i'm fine just bitten and injected with poison that spread any stuff.. Then found out my marks move and sometimes the Unisus on my hip randomly trots around my body parts yeah yeah just FINEEE!' she thought shaking her head. Running ahead of the questions she went to go catch up with the others

* * *

"Hogsmeade? Yeah i got mine signed at the last minuet. Why?" They Four friends were walking out to the back dressed casually with a bit of money.

"Just wondering, Harry didn't get his signed because his uncle is a brute..." Ron was walking at the head of the group in question.

"Oh... i'm sorry to hear that..." Kagome said. They all walked over to where Professor McGonagall was addressing everyone

"Now remember these visits to Hogsmeade are a privilege! Should your behavior reflect poorly on the school in anyway that privilege shall not be extended again"  
Harry ran towards the professor intend on finding a way into Hogsmeade "No permission form signed no visiting the village. Thats the rule potter." And with that she started to walk of, Filch in the background collecting forms "All those with permission follow me, those without stay put" His voice carried off into the distance

"Professor i thought if YOU could sign it then i could go..?" Harry's voice was full of hope...

"I Can't only a parent or a guardian can sign, since i am neither it would be inappropriate." Turning around again "I'm sorry potter thats my final word" and with a pat on the shoulder

she walked off not bothering to look back. He turned around again to face the other three behind him

"Forget about it guys see you later" Nodding his head he walked back into the castle to go talk to professor Lupin as the others followed the group" (AU: You know what happens so i'm going to Hogsmeade in my swirly wirly timey wimey thing the doctor lent me :3 - Only awesome people will get that -)

* * *

Kagome had no idea what to do, she was in a small Village with Ron and Hermione... They were just walking around really getting to know the area not doing much

"I Hope Harry is alright..." Ron said as they walked to Honeydukes

"He'll be fine Ronald."  
"Ron... Stop calling me Ronald.."  
kagome laughed at the child like acts they both gave off... Putting both hands in-front of her face she flicked them outwards letting the Crescent moons show again

'Might as-well' They carried on looking around till

"Guys i think i might go around on my own for a bit i need to think about some things..." Kagome waved to them from behind and started walking off down an old pathway... Coming out she found herself in a place surrounding by trees... Looking to the floor and around she smirked, the trees had covered the sky meaning no snow had fallen here but it was still quite cold... There was a giant river up ahead and that.. that made her happy she loved swimming! But she didn't have a suit... Running back up the pathway she opened a random clothing store and bought a black swimsuit, it had galaxies and stars all over it

"Bit cold for swimming don't you think love?" The kind woman behind the counter looked at her with curiosity so Kagome just smirked in reply.

"Never too cold for swimming" And with that said she left the store.

Back in the store a certain platinum hair boy watched her leave before following her. Kagome herself had already got changed and was wearing her woman's boxers over the top. Draco sat behind a tree and watched as she started to climb up a very high hill 'She's not going to jump? There're bloody rocks at the bottom?' Sure enough under the surface were pointed and jagged rocks. He was cut from his thought when he heard her speak

"Well... This will be interesting.." She took a few steps back before running off the cliff, Flipping and getting into a dive position laughing the entire time and leaving a wide eye'd Draco Malfoy in her wake. It was about a minuet later and he was starting to panic thinking she drowned, until with a splash she re-surfaced spluttering water everywhere "Bloody hell thats deep..." Looking down in the water she saw herself. The water was crystal clear, Kagome was actually hoping to find a mermaid around. It was said they thrive in an area like this... "Does nature count for water...?" Draco of course had no clue was she was on about. In the light he caught the slight glimmer of a necklace and a bracelet.

'Why is she wearing jewelry in the water?' He never saw the Rose mark seeing as he didn't bother looking to her feet and the Unisus 'As she so named it' was covered by the swimsuit... He watched as she went under the water again and when he was sure she was too far under to see him he ran back up thinking about what he had just seen.

* * *

Kagome was having a great time! She found that she could breathe underwater... Maybe the whole merging of her Nature&Animal connection caused it but she really didn't care. There were some pretty weird things down here. The mermaids were not as she pictured (Goblet of fire look) but once they realised what she was they were good friends and nice to talk to. Fish? God knows what species they were! But they were good to swim with and good for playing pranks with. Sharks and Dolphins? Yeah they were good. The sharks tired to eat her at first but once they learnt she could communicate with them they stopped. The dolphins? They let her ride them as they jumped around. All in all she was having a brilliant time. Under the water right now she was sat on the lake floor Around 35 meters deep..

_"Can i get back to Hogwarts from here? If i swim?" _Kagome faced the small clan of Mer-people she had befriended

_"Mhmm Takes about 10 minuets from here want me to show you?"_ A girl she had come to know as Kiyoshi asked.

_"Yeah thanks! One sec i need to send my stuff back..." _Rising to the top of the water Kagome flicked her wrist sending her stuff back... She needed to head back soon before anyone started getting worried... Watching her things go round the corner she ducked under water again and swam to the bottom. _"Let's go!" _Kagome and Kiyoshi started swimming off into the distance laughing the whole way and batting fish left and right. They eventually came up to a bank near the Entrance of Hogwarts _"Thanks Kiyoshi! I guess i will see you around"  
"Yeah Bye Kagome!" _With a wave and a flick of her tail she was off under the water and heading back. Kagome climbed out the water dripping wet with soaking hair standing straight up she looked down, her costume showed off her curves and defined the light 6 pack on her flat stomach in all the right places but in all honesty she couldn't care less now. The mark on her right ankle was showing and seemed to glisten in the sun, the water reflecting off and pushing the light outwards...  
"I need to cover that." Thinking for a moment she smirked, picking up about 5 blades of grass and flicking them outwards she created the 5 long pieces and wrapped them around her foot covering the mark up but creating a strange green ankle-warmer like clothing piece. Walking towards the entrance of the school she casually opened the doors as if walking around soaking wet, in a swimming costume... at winter was the most normal thing she could do. Of course se was given some pretty strange looks. Either in appreciation, wonder or curiosity. Everyone knew she wasn't exactly the most 'normal' person around the school but even this was a little bit over proportion... Walking around to the stairs she realised everyone was crowding around the Gryffindor common room with shocked, pleased and wonder-like expressions on there faces. Obviously something had happened. Looking closer she was able to notice the claw marks raking over the painting where the fat lady normally resides. Walking up further she noticed Harry Ron and Hermione were at the back of the group. "Hey Guys What's happened?" They turned around to Kagome's voice and well Harry's pupils went huge, Ron's mouth fell to the floor (Not literally... Ouch) and Hermione just had a deadpan look

"Kagome.. Have you been swimming?" Hermione asked the most obvious question

"No Hermione I went to hell and back" She waved her hand in the air with a small giggle. Then Percy's voice rang through the corridor,

"Uh let me through please, Excuse me I'M HEAD BOY!" Trying to pear over head's to see what was going on Kagome jumped up into the air "No one is to enter this dormitory until it has been fully searched" Gunny came out of the crowds of people pushing her way through and coming up to them

"The fat lady! She's gone!" Kagome rolled her eyes at that statement 'Duh?' She thought before leaning against a banister to watch the show unfold. The golden trio were looking up at the painting and assessing the damage

"Serves her right, she was a terrible singer." Was Ron's oh-so-smart remark

"It's not funny Ron!" Hermione resorted with. The paintings all around were screaming and crying and searching for the fat lady.

"Keep calm everyone, Ravenclaw's back to your common room" Percy was trying to control everything but failing miserably Dumbledore started pounding his way up the stairs, Filch behind him screaming for everyone to move. Dumbledore came up to the painting and looked it over running his old fingers over the ripped art.

"Mr Filch, Round up the ghosts get them to search every painting in the castle to find the fat lady"

"There's no need for ghosts professor, the fat lady's there" As soon as those last words left his mouth and Filch pointed upwards the entire gathering were running up the stairs towards the fat lady, Percy's attempts to keep them inline pathetic and un-heard

"Dear Lady" Dumbledore started "how did this to you" Kagome looked up and started laughing, coughing behind her hand to cover it up 'Oh oh god' she thought to herself 'she's hiding behind her twin' Of course she wasn't really. It was just a Hippo of something of the kind

"Eyes like the devil he's got" Her voice was terrified and shaking "and a soul as dark as his name! It him headmaster, the one they all talk about he's here...somewhere in the castle! Sirius Black!" And with a high pitch like whimper she hid behind the creature again.

"Secure the castle Mr filch... THE REST OF YOU TO THE GREAT HALL..." The castle was shut off all around, the door locked, bolted shut down and bared. There seemed like no way in and no way out.

The Gryffindor students were all asleep... Apart from two. Harry who was listening to the conversations and Kagome who just hadn't fallen asleep yet

* * *

It was morning soon after. And the Kagome was in her defense against the dark arts class along with everyone else. There were no really interesting conversations or anything but then the door was slammed open and instead of Professor Lupin entering the room with his normal smile. It was Snape, his cape swishing around behind him as he walked , He used his wand to close any windows doors and block all light out the small room. Walking to the front of the class he let the board fall to the floor and turned to the front of the class

"Turn to page, 300 and 90 4" In his normal voice (AU: BEST LINE EVER EVER EVER Turn to page 394 goddammit!:) Students started flipping through pages all wondering where their normal teacher was... until that was Harry just blurted the question out...

"Excuse me sir... where's professor Lupin?" He turned on his seat to face Snape. Kagome who was sat next to him didn't seem fazed at all by his presence and was causally drawing a wolf surrounded by different coloured daisies.

"Well this is fun" She muttered under her breathe as she coloured in the flower. The wolf itself she left white with a black tipped tail, paws and one ear. It had Purple eyes with a few silver specs.. (Au: It's important remember it)

"That's not really your concern is it potter?" He directed to Harry but his eyes were straying to Kagome's drawing a few times. "Sorry to say your professor find himself incapable of teaching at present time. Turn to PAGE THREE HUNDRED AND NINTY FOUR!" He tapped his projector a few times turning it on, before flicking his wand over to Ron's book and turning to to the correct page. Ron leapt back before looking at it with narrowed eyes "Werewolf's?" Hermione turned around after he said that to the professor  
"But sir, we just begun learning about redcaps and hinky-punks (AU: That sounds kinky... JOKES JOKES JOKES) we're not meant to start nocturnal beasts for weeks!" Ron again was just freaked out by the fact he did not see her enter  
"QU-iet" Snape said getting tired of interruptions "How did she come in.. did you see her come in?" Ron asked Harry. Kagome hadn't even opened her book yet she was too busy staring at the purple eyes of her wolf, so like her own when they changed

"Huh..." She said out-loud scratching her head making everyone turn to her and then back again

"NOW! Which one of you can tell me the difference between a Animagus... And an Werewolf" This made Kagome look up as Hermione raised her hand...

'Didn't that book say something about me having 1 or more animagus forms..?'

"No one..how disappointing" Was Snape's ever so sarcastic remark...

"Please sir," And so Hermione began. Kagome tuned out then. She was too busy thinking of a way to ask something without seeming.. Suspicious..

"That is the second time you have spoken out of time Miss Granger are you incapable of restraining yourself, or do you take pride in being a insufferable know-it-all?"

"He's got a point yah know..." Ron just had to say...

"5 points from Gryffindor.." Kagome very slowly and nervously put her hand up drawing the attention back to her.

"Sir" She asked proudly making sure no sign of fear was in her voice. Snape turned around giving his best glare to her, he was surprised when she returned it. A small smirk came on his lips but it was gone quickly, but not quick enough for Kagome the golden trio and Draco to notice

"Yes Miss Higurashi?" Putting on her best curiosity look she asked up

"How does a person turn into their Animagus form if it is not forced?" Everyone looked to her for a moment before turning to Snape for the answer. Her turned his back to the class and walked up to the front while talking  
"They would picture themselves changing into their form and put a small amount of energy into it to change..." His normal voice obvious as he strode up the steps.

"Uh Hah..." Kagome nodded to herself before thinking 'WAIT i don't know what my form is?' Looking down again she looked over her photo... "I Wonder if that's the one...or one of them" Kagome spoke up tapping her chin and getting some strange glances from around the room

"Something you want to share?" Snape turned again with a raised eyebrow. Kagome's eyes widened as she realised it was said out-loud

"Uhh nope" She gave him a quick lopsided grin before carrying on with her drawing.

"As an antidote to your ignorance now Miss Granger and on my desk by Monday morning two rolls of parchment on the werewolf with particular emphasis on recognizing it"

'Meh, thats easy.' Kagome thought writing it down

"Sir its Quidditch tomorrow" Harry said with an annoyed expression, Snape came right up to his desk and bent over.

"Then i suggest you take extra care Mr potter... lost of limb will not excuse you... Page three hundred and ninety four..." Snape continued on with his lesson While Harry opened the small bird like letter from Draco of him being hit by a lightning bolt in quidditch. Kagome looked over his shoulder

"Oh well thats just beautiful..." She said dryly... 'wait a sec' looking over at Draco she mouthed to him "How do you make them move?" she indicated to the paper.

"Projecto Momentum" he mouthed back. She nodded in response, thinking of the wolf running a bit then turning its head and howling she cast the spell and smiled. It worked!

* * *

It wad the quidditch match and Kagome just knew something bad was going to happen. They were good, but she was better. The small trip she gave herself on the way to Sesshomaru's was faster and had more tricks than this. I mean they weren't trying to avoid airplanes... Suddenly a figure appeared and there falling from the sky, was Harry he was going too fast to survive the fall... Dumbledore cast a spell to stop his movements

"Aresto Momentum" Standing up Kagome jumped into the air and triple backflipped into the centre of the pitch, all eyes on her. Dumbledore was about to stop her before she raised her hand

"It will not kill them just ward them away" With a nod he sat down again. Kagome scuffed her feet a bit away from her and spread her arms apart while closing her eyes. Her body started glowing pink-purple with tints of blue and silver. Sighing slightly she opened her eyes which were glowing purple and silver to everyone's shock. Clapping her hands together she shouted at the same time

"PURITY WAVE" The colours that were surrounding her shot up into the air and spread in all directions from her body. Everyone on the pitch felt warm and happy where-as the dementors were warded away from the purity of it all. As the glow subsided it all pinpointed into one place. Kagome. Finally standing in the centre of it all was a slightly glowing Kagome, as the glow left so did she, jumping into the air and straight-legged flipping of the stands she went off to the common room for some sleep. Instead of making it too her dorm however she just collapsed by the fire in a star shape, face down and a small smile on her face.

* * *

After the whole hospital incident the students were off to Hogsmeade again leaving Harry behind. But not this time. Now he had a plan... (AU: Which you know...)

* * *

Kagome was sitting against a tree behind Hermione and Ron who were looking at the 'shrieking shack'  
"It's meant to be the most haunting building in Britain...did i mention that?"  
"Twice"

"Oh... Do you want to move a bit closer...?"

"What?"  
"To the the shrieking shack"

"Ohh uh i"  
"Oh my god guys its just a house!" Kagome threw her hands up and stood, walking over she walked down the pathway to the shack. "OH NO LOOK AT ME I'M DEAD?!" She shouted pretending to faint. Sighing again she walked past the laughing Ron and Hermione to sit at the same tree. She was wearing an oversized cream fluffy jumper and some pale blue jeans. Her hat was a simple white fluffy headband with two white ball-balls hanging off one edge.

"Well well look who's here" Came the posh voice of none other than Draco Malfoy "You two shopping for your new dream home? Bit grand for you isn't it Weasley. Don't your family sleep in uhh one room?"

"Shut your mouth Malfoy"

"Oooh Not very friendly. Boys i think we need to show Weasley here how to respect superiors are" He flicked his coat in a sort of 'i'm in charge' way

"Uh! I hope you don't mean yourself!" Hermione called stepping into a defensive position in front.  
"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME.. Filthy little mud-blood..." Before he could say anything else he felt someone poking his hat... Looking over his shoulder he saw Kagome looking at his hat with a confused expression... "Why are you poking my hat?" He asked facing her with a tiny un-noticeable smirk and an eyebrow raised...

"Uhhh well Draco i was sort of wondering.. Why you're wearing a Ferret on your head?" Kagome rubbed the back of her neck with a lopsided grin. He smirked even more now but just barley noticeable.

"You are too?" He pointed to hers

"Nuh-uh! Mines Not a ferret! Its fake!" She shook her head with another grin and walked off sitting with her back to the tree, Hermione and Ron were practically pissing themselves with laughter. Suddenly Draco was hit in the face with a snowball from the opposite direction of Kagome who already knew who it was by their aura. She got up and stood next to the others.

"Who's there!" Draco said looking around frantically. His reply was simply another snowball, knocking him back into his 'friends' They were soon being pounded by the snow weapons "Don't just stand there do something!" He cried pushing Crabbe

"What?" Was his smart reply while his other friend just shrugged his shoulder. Pants were being pulled down as well as hats, people were being knocked over and twirled around with scarfs. Draco was tripping over bodies until suddenly he was grabbed by the feet and taken down the pathway to the shrieking shack and dropped, Pushing his friends out the way he ran up the hill. the Ball-Balls on Ron and Kagome's hats were lifted along with Hermione's hair

"Harry!" Hermione laughed. He took off his cloak and laughed along side them

"Bloody Hell Harry, that was not funny!" Ron exclaimed

* * *

Harry had just shouted out 'He was their friend..' Kagome really did like Harry but either way the urge to put both her thumbs up and with a huge smile go 'Ooooh Friend!' was too much. but she held it in...

"I hope he finds me.. because when he does i'm going to be ready when he does i'm going to kill him..."

* * *

They were all walking outside on their way to Hagrid's

"Beautiful Day" Hermione sighed knowing what was next

"Gorgeous unless of course you've been ripped to pieces"

"Ripped to pieces what are you talking about?" Harry asked getting confused

"Ronald lost his rat"

"I haven't lost anything, your cat killed him!"

"Rubbish"

"Harry you've seen the way that blood thirsty beast of hers is always lurking about scabbers is gone..!"

"Maybe you should learn to take better care of your pets!"

"Your cat killed him!"

"Did not"

"Did"

"Didn't"

Coming up to a lake they saw Hagrid in his suit and tie throwing rocks along the water walking up Ron and Hermione stood to one side, Harry on a rock and Kagome on a ledge looking into the water. "How'd it go Hagrid? The hearing" Hermione called out"  
"Well first off the comity members took turn talking about why we were there... then i got up did my piece, said how Buckbeak was a good Hippogriff.. Always cleaned his feathers and then Lucius Malfoy stood up" He was cut off by Kagome

"Who's Lucius?" She asked

"Draco's dad" Hermione rolled her eyes. Everyone was shocked when she jumped up and was wide eyes, she turned to them

"Does he wear Ferrets too?" She asked wide eyed. Everyone broke into laughter before Hagrid started up again.

"Well you can imagine he said Buckbeak was a deadly and dangerous creature who will kill yah as soon as he looks at yah.."  
"And then?"  
"Then he asked for the worst... did old Lucius"

"Not sacking you?"  
"No i'm not sacked... BUCKBEAK'S BEEN SENTENCED TO DEATH!" He cried out his rock falling into the water with no grace. Kagome sighed. She liked Buckbeak... They all at there in silence for a while before Kagome saw something... it was Kiyoshi!  
'No way!' Looking down at her clothes she shrugged, it was only Fabric shorts and a vest top. Stepping back a few times she got ready to run

"Kagome?" Harry asked looking at her

"Mhmm?"  
"What are you doing?" He came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Jumping in!" She laughed dashing towards the lake before Harry had any say

*SPLASH*

They all ran over to where she jumped in to see her swimming around with a Mermaid..  
"What the hell?" Ron asked looking confused, Kagome suddenly looked up and waved, she turned to her new friend

_"I'll see you around. I won't be able to come swimming in a while so i will see you later"  
"Byee!"_ With a wave from both sides she was off. Kagome stood on the bottom floor for a bit before remembering she had company. Looking up again she sighed and swam to the top breaking surface

"Yo!" she smirked pulling herself out the water.

"Kagome what was that all about?" Hermione asked coming over to her

"Meh saying hi to Kiyoshi.." She waved them off and sat on a rock leaning back with closed eyes. A small shiver went over her body when she felt something draped over her shoulders. It was Harry's jacket. Looking up she shook her head and tried to give it back only to have him hold it down.

"Don't need you freezing on us Kagome..." She smiled up and he smiled back. With that they started walking back up to the school

* * *

**AU: This was connected to the other chapter but i got bored so i split them in half and shizzle... because YOLO?!  
Y- You**

**O- Only**

**L- Love**

**O- OLDDD PEEEOPPLLEEE**

**-Silence- **

**Just me? Just me... Fine**

**Y- You**

**O- Only**

**L- Love**

**O- OREOS :3 Yay!**

**IMPORTANT- Basically i'm writing a filler chapter, i do have the chapter after this but i feel like everything is going WAYYY too quickly so i'm adding it in to make it a bit longer and more interesting. A lot more action will be in my next two (Goblet of fire and Order of the Phoenix) But i feel it should be a whole lot longer... SOOO as soon as i write this filler bit it will be immediately followed by the chapter that was connected to this.**

**-Lottie 3 x**


	5. Chapter 5

**AU: I'm so sorry this took ages. But with christmas and everything BLEGH. you get two chapters today though not just one! i'm so sorryyy and this chapter is a little depressing because i want you too al feel bad. Jokes Jokes. Anyway Sorry. Please don't hurt meeee! I won't put a song in on this one i'm lazy**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own this fluffeh jumper it's all like RAWR i'm alive...**

**Anyway, Don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter... Merh :(**

* * *

Kagome sighed to herself. It was cold... Boring and she was tired. Getting out of bed she quickly threw on a black and white striped long sleeve top and some white jeggins. She didn't bother with shoes and instead put on some white fluffy socks. Coming down the stairs in the common room she was surprised to see Harry awake.

"You're up early" She came up behind him a poked his head

"Same with you, its 4am" Harry replied. He was lying across the entire sofa with his head on a pillow

"Move upp" Kagome whined out

"No" He gave her a lopsided grin. Kagome simply came up and sat on his legs

"Movee" She said poking his chest

"I Can't you're on my legs" He obviously wasn't going to let her win so she simply lay back with her hands behind her head. Well she was before he started tickling her

"Noooonooooooo!" She squealed out "Mercy!Mercy!" Getting back up she stole his glasses and put them on "Bloody hell" moving her hands randomly around "I cann'tt seee!"

"Neither can I! Give me my glasses!" He tried to get them back but she just moved away and Harry crashed into a sofa. Kagome gave them back after he fell over a table and hid behind a chair to scared to face him "Come out and play Kagomeee!" He said looking around the room, Kagome started to move around the chair only to knock something off a side table

"Eek!" she cried jumping up and running for the door only to be tackled to the floor half way there. "Nooooo!" but it was too late she was being tickled again. "Get off me you lump!" She managed to choke out

"Oh i'm a lump now?" Harry joked messing up her hair

"Merhh" was all she whined out as she sat up and straightened her hair out, patting it down. "You're mean" She whispered pretending to cry

"Oh the pain" Harry laughed. Kagome got herself back up and wandered into the middle of the room before letting her legs collapse beneath her and sitting on the floor

* * *

Everyone was awake soon and getting ready for breakfast. Kagome's hair was up in a messy bun showing off two dangly tear drop earrings she was wearing. Her necklace and bracelet were tucked away. Smiling a sad smile she went through her stuff to come across a flute...

"I don't remember... oh wait" Her mama had put it in saying it used to bring her comfort in sad times. "She knows me well..." taking the flute apart she put different pieces into different pockets and headed down to the common room. Her mind was filled with old memories from the feudal era and a small smile on her face. The golden trio were trying to talk to her but they realised the eyes that normally shone so bright were dimmed down and lost in her mind.

_Flashback_

_"Kagome Kagome look!" Shippo came running over with some different coloured roses and placed them in her lap "Do you like them?"_

_"Yes Shippo they are beautiful..." She smiled and ruffled his hair. Kagome Shippo Sango Miroku and Rin were all playing together while Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fought again. It had become a thing now. They knew the routine too well, Sesshomaru would come in, Inuyasha would throw some insults. Sesshomaru would mock him on his breed or intelligence and the fight would begin, normally lasting half and hour to and hour. Jaken would go sulk off with Ah-Un and they would all sit and talk, normally involving flowers or different plants. _

_Shaking herself from the thoughts she started braiding the roses shippo had given to her into a head weave. _

-In reality

Kagome's eyes were glazed over as they sat at the breakfast table, some students looked worried for her and Dumbledore gave a knowing sigh. Suddenly Kagome's hand took some of the flowers from the vase on the table and started to weave them into a head weave.

"What is she doing?" Hermione mused to herself looking at the others. They just simply shrugged and carried on.

-Kagome mind

_Kagome finished the weave and placed it on Rin's head, laughing with the others as she danced around the clearing. _

_-Different Memory-_

_Kagome was sat on her own surrounded by petals. She simply watched them sway around, they suddenly formed into a girl about her height. She was simply made out of petals. Two more formed from different colours. There was a pink, purple and blue one. The blue one came and took her hand and they four of them started dancing together. Kagome of course had no clue what was going on but was enjoying it none the less. It was strange really. She was dancing with petals. But the freedom she felt from it was amazing. Sweet laughter rang through the clearing when she realised it wasn't her own. Petals laughing. Funny really but still, Kagome joined in on the laughter as they danced in the sunrise. More as she called it 'Petal people' joined in. How they came to be she would never know but they were cheerful and care free. A few of them had wings and a few had floating swirling petal halo's. The silent dancing was broken when Inuyasha stormed through the clearing and the petal fell to the floor lifelessly_

_"WENCH! Where have you been?" Kagome looked up to him and he saw the slight sadness in her eyes before it left. She gave a quick glance to the no lifeless petal flowing across the grass before answering_

_"Just around Inuyasha, Just around" She whispered out_

-End flashback

Kagome shook herself from the memories before realising she was holding a completed flower head wreathe. She started at it sadly before placing it on her head with a small almost silent laugh. Looking down she decided it would be a good idea to start eating soon so collected a few pieces of fruit and ate them all the while thinking. Until it hit her

"Of Course!" She cried out hitting her head.

"Course what Gome'?" Looking over at harry she went bright red realising she must have looked insane

"Don't worry about it" Waving him off and turned back to her empty plate

'I have it! Those... 'petal people' were created after i got this necklace' Fingering the chain in a minor way careful not to bring the necklace on show, knowing Hermione would most likely know what it was. 'They were a mixture of my control over plants and my Ki... The more Ki and Concentration i put in the more realistic they got... So that why some were more of a pink glow with weak facial features than others that seemed more like floating bodies of petals' Smiling to herself she stretched her body out before deciding to have some fun later.

* * *

First lesson was potions. Honestly Kagome didn't know how anyone found this difficult, she was actually very good at potions from her own teachings along with Kaede and Miroku. Sitting down at her desk she smiled. She didn't sit next to anyone today, feeling like having some personal space.

"Today class we will be making a shrinking solution" Snape drawled out **(AU: When ever i do Snape's lines i picture his voice saying it so i type really slowly so it matches his voice. Soooo annoying! )** Kagome scoffed silently. She did this ages ago it was simple really. But then again, Turning her eyes to Neville.. Some people need practice.. "Should you mess up on this. It will be poisonous"

'Nothing you can't cure' Kagome mentally laughed as she rolled her eyes. Snape's eyes snapped over to Kagome

"Miss Higurashi, are you capable of this on your own" He said, there was a small int of mocking in his voice but not as much as some people expected

"Perfectly capable." She sighed not even bothering to open the book.

"Hn, Page 156" Was all he said before sitting down. Kagome didn't bother opening her book like everyone else and just stood to get ingredients

"Kagome, you haven't even looked in the book?" Ron said with a raised eyebrow making Snape and a few students turn to her.

"Made it before know it by heart" Was all they heard her mumble out through the huge cupboard full of different things. Collecting everything she needed she got the cauldron set up 'Add five sliced caterpillars' She thought to herself, chucking them in knowing the 'loverly' potion teachers eyes were on her. Thinking slightly she smiled as she remembered her way through the ingredients.

'Heat till the potion turns red Shake the peeled Shrivelfig until it is ready (this is extra important, as if one tries to add it before it is ready the potion may emit noxious green gases)' Mentally laughing at her little added note 'Add peeled Shrivelfig until the potion turns yellow. Allow the potion to simmer till it turns purple. Add four rat spleens to the cauldron. Add the minced daisy roots till it turns green. Add five drops of leech juice. Add more of the Shrivelfig, this time till it turns pink. Add one sliced caterpillar. Allow the potion to simmer till it turns green.' **(AU: Found this on Wiki, like a boss. Do not own )** Stepping back slightly she let a leaf she had on her desk drop in and watched with a smug smile as it shrunk down. Carefully not to get the potion on herself she took the leaf back out. Raising her hand Snape nodded to show he was listening "Finished" Was all she said sitting down. looking around the room she saw a lot of eyes on her, no one looked like they were past half way yet. Snape meandered his way over before looking over her potion. If you looked carefully enough you would have seen a quick up-turn of his lips before it was gone

"5 points to Gryffindor" he said walking back to the desk. It was all quiet in the room until Ron said

"The world is ending..." in a high pitched squeak. **(AU: My feet are cold... You needed to know)**

It was the end of lessons that day and Kagome was outside in a clearing sitting by herself. Hagrid and Lupin were outside with the golden trio and Draco was talking with Snape. they were quite far away but Kagome wasn't focusing on aura's so did not notice. Instead she went behind a tree and took off her clothes until she was in just her undergarments. Why? Because she had been practicing. Summoning some vines from the ground the wound there way around her from just above her breasts to slightly above her knees giving her a dress made from vines. Picking up daisies she let them wind there way in-between the vines in little spiral coming up the sides. The vines did not stick up but clung to her slightly showing her figure. Some more vines wrapped around her ankles and feet **(Think how Kouga's feet are with the white bandages)** Her hair was now down with a few petals braided in here and there, her necklace and bracelet were on show, Coming back into the clearing she found she sat down. Kagome was putting her flute back together so didn't notice when their auras stopped on the edge of the clearing she was sitting on. The clearing was full of petals and had a small pond in the middle. There was a large rock at the back which Kagome was seated on. Draco and Snape were too her diagonal right behind some trees while the others were on the left behind some more trees.

"What is she wearing?" Ron muttered as they watched her put the pieces together

"Plants..." Hermione said with wide eyes

"Plants?" The two boys echoed with puzzled looks. Lupin and Hagrid stayed silent but then they saw the necklace and bracelet

"Merlin's beard..: Hagrid whispered exchanging looks with Lupin. On the other side of the forest Draco and Snape were both watching with confused and awed expression at the girl. Her head was down and her shoulder covered in hair. But when she looked up they all saw her purple eyes and what looked like a pink sphere tattoo on her shoulder with a smaller tear next to it. Kagome suddenly stood up, placing her flute on the rock she was originally sitting on and walked over to the petals scattered in the centre of the clearing. They were different colours of blue's yellow's pink's purple's and white's. She spread her hands out to the petals and a small pink glow laced with silver spread from her hand. They all watched with wide eyes as the petal were formed into figures of glowing people a bit taller. They were all female by the look of the outlining. The features were not solid but they could still make out a faint dress line and facial features. Kagome tilted to her head and smiled at them with a small wave. It was all silent as they smiled back, until Kagome's quiet voice broke it

"Would you like to dance?" Was all she said. Her reply were the 'petal people' laughing and twirling around each other like fairies, nymphs or sprites. looking closer they noticed some had wings while others had halo's. The watched as one with a halo came up to Kagome with a pink glowing guitar and sat next to her on the rock her flute was seated. Kagome thought of a tune for a moment before starting **(AU: It is the princess Mononoke theme tune, no lyrics and played with the flute. Try find it, it's on spotify if you type in princess Mononoke theme)** The watchers were awed as the glowing people started to dance together as Kagome played with the 'thing' next to her. A Blue glowing one came up to her and took the flute away nodding to the others for her to go dance. The two 'petal people' took over the music while Kagome danced around with the others. Soon her light laughter along with the 'petal people's' laughter echoed through the clearing as the spun and twirled around each other, joining hands and doing silly tango's or just swaying around to the music. Kagome remembered times like this. Back in the feudal era. A single tear fell from her eye. But her tears were not clear like normal peoples. They were silver and shined in the light.

Outside the clearing were seven people watching the girl dance around freely without a care laughing. The tear she shed was a silver one as it trailed down her cheek

"she's different isn't she" Ron had a small smile on his face he said that. Before anyone could reply a voice sang through the clearing. It was Kagome as she danced around tear's falling from her eyes every once and a while. **(AU: Also the theme tune of the same thing, but with the lyrics)**

In the moonlight I felt your heart

quiver like a bow string's pulse

in the moon's pale light

you looked at me

Nobody knows your heart

Kagome felt so sad. So lonely. She missed everyone terribly. Even Inuyasha. her memories of all the good times they had flooded her head as she cried while singing and dancing.

When the sun has gone I see you

beautiful and haunting but cold

like the blade of a knife so sharp so sweet

nobody knows your heart

They could all feel the sadness radiating of her as she sang, her voice in-human as she twirled under the hand of one glowing person.

Kagome felt there auras. And turned to them. First looking over at the Golden trio, Hagrid and Lupin then back to the petal people. Then to Draco and Snape, and back to the petal people. She didn't scream. She didn't run. She simply tilted her head up and sang

All of your sorrow, grief and pain

locked away in the forest of the night

Your secret heart belongs to the world

of the things that sigh in the dark

of the things that cry in the dark.

She blinked at all of them as another tear fell to the ground, a soft plink sound it's only notice before she turned away and started dancing. But then to the new tune they were playing she decided to give them all a clue

**(AU: It can be any tune, but a soft one. Not like hard-core metal.. awkward?)**

Stopping her dancing she came to the front and her face showing to them. The two marks were covered by the dress and the foot protectors.

The Shikon no tama that is me

i lived my life to be free

500 years in the past

is where my memories will last

Of all the battles i have faced

the one with him was a disgrace

Betrayal heavy on my heart

love teared us all apart

With that and a quick glance to everyone she flicked her wrist making the people turn into petals again before walking out the clearing

"KAGOME WAIT!" Harry shouted running out. She simply looked at him and smiled before coming up to him.

"All come here please" Everyone came, eventually Snape and Draco too. "Sorry" Was all she said before clapping her hands. The memories of what just occurred gone. When they opened there once closed eyes Kagome was gone too.

"Uhh where are we?" Ron asked rubbing his head

"I Don't know Ronald"

"Ron. Not Ronald". Eventually everyone left the clearing, wondering what they were doing there in the first place. Kagome herself was back in the dorm writing a letter to her mama

Mama,

Sorry i haven't written yet! So much has been going on, i have all these weird controls over nature and animals and all these wand tricks are really fun! Potion is easy-

She continued writing down how everything was going. Her mother still did not know about Inuyasha and his betrayal. She was just hoping he didn't come through the well...

Walking up to the owlery she gave one the letter and sent it off...

* * *

(AU: Friend wanted me to write something hyper. so i'm not going to :D Annoying her is fun.)

It was breakfast the next day and mail was coming in. Ron and Hermione had letters while Harry was reading the daily prophet for anything on Sirius Black. Suddenly a letter and a small parcel were dropped in front of her.

"A parcel?" She muttered to herself. "Don't touch it Ron" Kagome scolded taking the package away "Something doesn't seem right about it..." Fred and George who were sitting next to them looked at the package with raised brows along with everyone else. Kagome simply ignored it an opened the letter reading it in her head

'Kagome!

So nice to hear from you, everyone misses you so much! Inuyasha came round a few times'

Kagome's face drained of colour at that line. The teachers table at the front were all drawn to look at her panicked aura along with most of Gryffindor and a few other people

'We explained everything about the age and where you have gone a so don't worry.' The best was about how much everyone missed her and how everything was going until the bottom

'Oh Inuyasha dropped this off a few days ago, said for me to not open it because it's special. Such a sweet boy, anyway we can't wait to see you!

-Love mama'

"Inuyasha sent me this... oh no" Was all she said when picking it up. There was an aura coming from the box itself but it was hidden behind something. Most likely of Kikyou's. Turning away from everyone she placed it on her lap and opened it carefully. At first she couldn't identify what it was, but then the aura hit her...

Her once pale face went worse than white and she screamed so loud and so high pitched. The scream was full of anger, sadness, regret and a need for revenge. She put her hand over her mouth to try stop her screams but she couldn't move. Summoning her broom to her along with her weapons she strapped them on crying the entire way before zooming out the window. Everyone ran round to see what was in the parcel. It looked like a paw. There was a note she obviously hadn't seen

'Poor precious Shippo!' was all it said. In the distance you could here a pain filled voice.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, KILL YOU BOTH IN THE MOST PAINFUL WAY POSSIBLE" before it died off into the distance. Looking over to Dumbledore, Harry saw a look of pity on his face along with all the teachers, even Snape's face seemed to soften

"Poor.. Poor girl..." He mumbled picking up the box and reading it...

"He's going to die..." Professor McGonagall whispered shaking her head "Everyone to your lessons" Was shouted out. There were whispers of 'did her pet die?' or 'who's going to die through the room' as they all wandered to there lessons.

Somewhere a fair distance away was a girl crying on a broomstick, Bow and arrows on her back along with a battle axe, a katana strapped to her left and a glaive on her right. Her anger and sadness were fueling her along making her go faster to the destination. Believe it of not, it took her half an hour to get to England. Touching down she stormed into her house

"MAMA" She shouted with tears in her eyes

"Kagome!?" Kun-loon came rushing out

"Mama listen... Inuyasha-(Insert betrayal here)- So i'm going to kill him..." She gritted out. Her mother only gave her a hug and a wave before Kagome was off into the well. She was going to un-seal it only for it to already be done.. "Kikyou..." She gritted out before jumping in. The old familiar blue light took over her as she stormed into the village and into Kaede's hut. What she saw made her cry again. Shippo was lying on the floor with one paw missing as Sango and Miroku tried to comfort him "Shippo!" She cried and hugged him to her

"Kagome? Why do you look so young..." Sango said in between sobs. After a quick explanation Kagome focused every bit of her healing powers into Shippo growing the paw back like she did with Sesshomaru.

"There..." She sighed giving him a hug "Now. Where. Is. INUYASHA" She shouted.

"Here wench miss me?" Turning around to face Inuyasha who had his claw raised she snarled, Before he could even move Kagome had pounced on him throwing his body outside while punching the living daylights out of him. His face was bloody as he tried to get away but Kagome wouldn't let him move. Her anger was so strong that nothing would stop her not even Kikyou, who just so happened to shoot a dark miko ki infused arrow at her. But the arrow was purified before it even got near her. Jumping off Inuyasha she started crying. He bought out his Tessaiga while Kagome bought out her Katana and Glaive. The fight began. Inuyasha lunged to try cut her head off but she easily dodged. her glare was so cold it could rival Sesshomaru and she low roundhouse kicked and made him trip. His eyes were red as his claws lunged to kill her. Crying even more heavily now Kagome infused her purification into her Katana and stabbed straight through his heart not even bothering to look. She watched as his soul rose from his body and his eyes returned to Gold. His last words were "Thank you Kagome" Before his soul floated up into the spirit realm. Turning to Kikyou she didn't even bother with fighting with simply threw her battle axe at her splitting her body in two. A black light flew out her and headed straight for Kagome turning into a more blue/pink as it came before shooting into her body. Smiling slightly she purified any remains before entering the hut

"I can't believe i killed him..."

"It's for the best Lady Kagome. He was killing so many villagers and innocent people even demons..." Miroku sighed pulling Sango to him. Kagome smiled at the sight before turning to Shippo.

"Shippo Honey?" She mumbled shaking him slightly

"Mama?" He said opening his eyes. Shippo was 5 now, turned out he was only 3 when they found him but fox's matured quicker

"Shippo, How about you come with me instead of trying to train?" She asked picking him up and cradling him to her

"Yeah mama i'd like that" He said opening his eyes and clinging to her shirt "I love you mama" he said smiling . Kagome smiled before sitting down and explaining how everything was. She was given nods and laughs in reply as she described in as much detail as possible what was going on.

"Anyway i need to get back" She smiled and waved slightly before jumping back in the well Shippo in her arms clinging onto her shirt. They climbed out the well on the other side and Kagome went inside to be with her family for a bit. It was still quite early and Kagome planned on going to Diagon alley to get a new set of uniform seeing as her one was now covered in blood. Walking up to her room she placed Shippo on her bed. "Ship, were going to a special place where wizards and witch's get wands and things for school okay, so be good" When she got his nod she walked into Souta's room. Shippo had only grown a tiny little bit but you wouldn't notice unless you had been with him as long she had. Sighing a bit she looked at clothes that would fit Shippo, She picked out a plain white t-shirt and a black denim over coat, some small black jeans. She didn't bother with shoes knowing he would find them un comfy and decided to just do a bandage like thing over them like Kouga. Helping Shippo into the clothes and doing his feet. Checking the weather for London she smiled when it said 'sunny'. Pulling out a Black and White Stripe High Neck Crop Top and some white denim skinny jeans she sighed. Her necklace was showing but who cares. Putting on some white socks and some black slip on's with a small white rose on each side she walked over to her desk. Some black bird earrings and a silver rings with a black heart shaped jewell in the middle on were her accessories **(AU: I'm only putting in this detail because i wore it the other day.. In winter... because i'm hardcore like that:L )** Putting a clip with a black bird with silver eyes in her hair she checked her eyes were blue before taking Shippo's narrowing her eyes at her shorts she slipped a belt on the clipped at the front with a bow "Well i look very colour organized" She laughed sticking her tongue out. just for the run of it she put some white eyeshadow on and a very think layer of black eye liner before laughing at herself. Picking up Shippo they headed outside. She had a great time with her family and was ready to go. Shoving some money in her pocket she said goodbye to everyone as they headed out

"Mama how are we getting there?"

"We fly Shippo?"

"Fly?" He jumped up and down excited again

"Yes fly" She laughed "See that broom?" He nodded in response "We fly on that, Now you HAVE to hold on tight i don't want ningens or muggles complaining about demons raining down from the sky" Getting on her broom Shippo sat on her lap and started to cling on her shirt "Lets go then!" They rose up into the sky and started at full speed 'It's still morning... so we will probably be done late afternoon and should get back by dinner... I hope' Her broom was still going faster than normal and they arrived above the leaky cauldron. "Shippo sense any one down there that isn't in the pub?"

"Uhhh nope" Kagome nodded before touching down and getting off the broom. They walked into the pub and Kagome went up to Tom

"Hey Tom, mind if i leave my broom with you I don't really feel like carrying it around with me" She said rubbing the back of her neck with a sheepish smile

"Course love, whats your name again?" He said taking the broom from her hand and placing it under the bar

"Kagome, and this is Shippo" She indicated to Shippo who was now perched on her shoulder

"Okay well just come get it when you're done"

"Thank you, Byee!" Walking to the back and out the door they came to the brick wall where Kagome tapped a few with her finger nails, which happened to be painted white with black crackle **(AU: Dun dun dun)** The walls slid apart as Shippo gasped in awe

"Wow" he breathed out as they walked into Diagon Alley

"Shippo stay near me Okay?" He nodded and they headed off. Naturally Kagome had no idea where she was going **(AU: Sorry i didn't mean to put this in but i keep calling out "CHOO CHOO ALL ABOARD THE FAGGOT TRAIN" Having a great timeeee, if i randomly put that in well there you go... so guys ALL ABOARD THE FAGGOT TRAIN)** Kagome was having a great time, Shippo was constantly looking at everything in amazement, when they passed a store Kagome gasped, ignoring the man with back length platinum hair she pointed at the hat

"IT'S THE FERRET HAT" She squealed

"Kagome that's not a ferret"

"Yes it is! This boy i know called Draco has one and it IS a ferret. It moved I swear"

"Kagome it's still not a ferret"

"It's a ferret" She said up-turning her nose in the air. The man at the store in question had a grin on. He could tell the girl was a Gryffindor but something about her compelled him to like her. Turning to look at her fully he smirked when he heard the rest of his conversation

"Kagome i doubt anyone would wear a ferret as a hat"

"It. Was. A. Ferret!" She ground out pointing at the hat

"Kagome it has no life energy"

"Still a ferret... He said my hat was a ferret too. mine looks nothing like a ferret... i wanted to meet his parents to see if they wore ferrets too..." She mumbled that out with a finger on her lips

"Hello i can't help but hear you talk about my son" Kagome turned to come to the face of what she guessed to be Lucius Malfoy.

"Ohh you must be Lucius!" She smiled holding her hand out. He didn't shake but instead asked a question

"Mud-blood half-blood or pure blood?"

"Huh? Oh Pure blood" She replied remembering, she was about to lower her hand but he took it and shook it

"Pleasure to meet you" Kagome smiled then and couldn't help but ask

"Why does your son wear a ferret on his head?" She laughed taking her head back. He smirked her way

"It's not a ferret Miss?"

"Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi"

"Oh adopted sister of Sesshomaru Tashio?" He said with wide eyes

"Yeahhh did you see the news paper?"

"Yes. Nice trick you did on him, i should be going now. Hope to see you soon Kagome" With that he walked off

"Huh he seems nice don't know what the others were complaining about" Shrugging her shoulders she finally found a uniform shop.

"Can i help you lass?" the shop keeper looked kindly down at her

"Yes, i need a Gryffindor uniform for Hogwarts?" She gave a sheepish lop-sided grin "Mine got ruined..." The woman just gave a small laugh before measuring her up and taking sizes. She went to the back room only to come back a few minuets later with the uniform "Thank you..! Uhh i was wondering if you could.. if its not too much trouble.. do you have any clothes in his size?" She lifted Shippo up and on the table

"Mama?"

"Getting you clothes sweet" she ruffled his hair a little.

"Aren't you a bit young to be a mother?" The shop keeper looked in concern

"OH! Sorry, he's adopted. Saved him from being killed and it sort of went from there" She laughed hugging Shippo too her. The woman looks at her with respect before bringing out come clothes that would easily fit Shippo. After paying they left for a bite to eat. Walking around she took Shippo into joke shops and sweet shops. Eventually she came across an old looking shop, but something was calling to her in there.

"Shippo stay here okay, don't wonder away from me" He nodded and Kagome headed into the strange shop. A bel ringed signaling her entrance. She was looking around for what was calling to her and came up to the counter where an old woman sat. The lady was looking at her with curiosity as she bent down to a glass container. In there was one thing. An old book covered in dust that glowed when she touched the container She laughed pulling her hands away "How much is that?" She asked curiously pointing to the now glowing object. The woman behind her had wide eyes as she looked between her and the desired object

"Free! Free take it dear!"

"You sure?" At her nod she sighed "Thank you miss, goodbye" Walking out the shop she looked over the strange book before simply dropping it into a small bag Shippo found when they were shopping. Kagome picked up Shippo and stated walking out Diagon alley. Like she hoped it was late afternoon so they would be back in time for dinner.

"Shippo let me cast a spell on you to understand everything okay?" she said in japanese

"That's fine mama" Kagome put her index finger on his forehead and it started to glow, taking it away she smiled

"Can you understand me?" she asked in English

"Yes mama"

"Good... Good" Walking back into tehe pub Kagome rushed into the bathroom and changed into her clean uniform while shoving the clothes she was wearing in the bag. Walking out she got her broom from Tom and went outside, getting on the broom with Shippo they started off.

* * *

In Hogwarts

It was dinner and everyone was in the hall, mostly talking about what happened at breakfast. The most had just got on the tables when the doors opened and Kagome walked in with Shippo on her shoulder

...

...

...

...

...

"Whazzupp?" She said as Shippo hid in her hair. Then Dumbledore spoke up

"Did you kill them... them both?" He asked standing up. Kagome shuffled around a it on the floor before nodding. He nodded in return and looked at Shippo who was trying his best to hide "Is that Shippo"

"Yes, Shippo get out my hair and say hello" A little ginger blob jumped on the top of her head

"Hi I'm uhh i'm Shippo... I'm a fox demon..." He said timidly before going down her shirt. Kagome just wore a blank expression and shook her head

"Shippo is my adopted son. He's scared of practically everything"

"No i'm not" Came a muffled reply. Kagome just smiled anyway

"Kagome. He can go to your classes as long as he doesn't make too much noise." Kagome nodded before sitting next to Hermione. She looked like a question was waiting to burst but Kagome just shook her head while getting some food for Shippo, Who was once more placed on her head.

Sighing slightly they waved it off and carried on talking about normal things Shippo putting his input every once and a while. After a quick dinner they all headed back into the common room and up to bed.

* * *

**AU: Yo! Sorry this took so long, major writers block. I died then a squirrel army attacked me in heaven. Mhmm yeah true story**

**Oh and another chapter is coming straight after this i just need to make a few changed**

**ADIOS AMIGOS!**

**-Lottie (Is secretly a ninja)**

**xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**AU: Yo! I Like Chicken...**

**Anyway i can't really think of anything to say uhhh CHRISTMASSS :3**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Own these presents i wrapped... Yeah... I wrapped them with crisp packets...**

**Don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter... Meh:(**

* * *

**Little hellions kids feeling rebellious**

**embarrassed, their parents still listen to Elvis**

**they start feeling like prisoners, helpless,**

**'til someone comes along on a mission and yells "bitch"**

**A visionary, vision is scary, could start a revolution, pollutin the air waves a rebel**

**so let me just revel and bask, in the fact that I got everyone kissing my ass**

**and it's a disaster such a catastrophe for you to see so damn much of my ass you ask for me?**

**Pairing Comp So Farrrr... **

**Kagome & Harry - xxxxxx**

**Kagome & Draco - xxxxxx **

**Kagome & Fred+George - xxxx**

**Kagome & Harry+Draco xxxxxxx**

**Kagome&Harry+Draco is winning so meh**

**To the person that said Remus&Kagome, i would i love that pairing! But i need the ages to be yno, i will try do a Remus Kagome fic at some point xxxxx**

* * *

Kagome woke in the night feeling Harry's aura move out the common room. Shrugging slightly she got up and decided to go for a stroll herself, placing Shippo safely down she got up... Walking through hallways and round different corners she sighed and leant against a wall rubbing her temples, Sliding down she hit the floor and studied her necklace. The way the small slithers of light that touched it reflected and made it shimmer. The same with the bracelet, the moon itself seemed to glow in the dark by itself. Sighing again she hummed a light tune to herself a small smile on her face as she looked around at the darkness and a few paintings. She knew nothing of the Map Harry and now Professor Lupin had in their possession

-Somewhere else in the castle-

Lupin was still thinking over what Harry said about Peter when he saw a name on the map that was defiantly not meant to be there

"Harry. It seems your friend Kagome is wondering about..." Lupin said looking over the map

"Kagome? What on earth is she doing?" He walked back and looked over at the map

"Strange girl that Kagome..." Lupin mused to himself. they watched as her name got up from a wall and started to walk along random corridors only to come to a stop suddenly and by the looks of it look round a corner, opening the map further they realised why... Snape was coming. Suddenly Kagome name started pulsing slightly.

"Why is her name pulsing?" Harry looked closer

"I Don't know Harry" And the pulsing stopped

-Kagome-

Kagome felt Snape coming.. Fast, focusing down she concentrated all her energy into her visibility until she was sure she was not able to be seen. Just to prove her point she stood straight in the middle of the corridor where Snape was headed and watched as he went straight past her and she waited till he was out of range before dropping it

-Harry & Lupin-

"He went straight past her?" Harry exclaimed looking shocked.

"Yes.. Interesting. Now off to bed Harry, oh and Pick her up on the way, don't need students walking around at this time"

Nodding his head Harry got up and started walking off. Winding through corridors and taking corners he found Kagome sitting on the floor looking out the window

"Kagome?" she jumped up and fell back

"Owww..." He laughed slightly before helping her up

"You shouldn't be out at this time" He smirked at her blush before blushing himself at her

"Neither should you!" Poking his chest he laughed. "Noww where are we..?" She laughed slightly before looking up at him

"Follow me" And they headed to the common room, Kagome already knowing she wouldn't sleep that night...

Harry had dropped her off in the common room and they both said goodnight before walking up to their dorms... His eyes lingered on her form as she left...

Soon everyone was asleep

.. Almost everyone...

One girl was sitting on the bed in her dorm looking at a bottle she didn't remember owning...

"Is this Alcohol?" Giving it a quick sniff her eyebrows rose up and lip rose in distaste "Smells like weed..." No she had not tried the stuff but on occasion she had walked past some people smoking so knew the strange scent... Taking a quick sip her eyebrows basically disappeared "Tastes like coffee?" Holding it up in the light she sighed "Looks like brandy..."** (AU: NO i do NOT smoke or drink... i do like coffee LOTSS OF COFFEE:3 )** "It can't hurt... i doubt it's anything bad... Just a coincidence..." Sitting back on the bed she took a quick gulp and smiled.. It made her feel relaxed. Leaning against the wall she looked over the bottle.. It was a wine shaped/sized bottle... there were around 5 in her bag... Although she had no recollection of buying or packing them Kagome was not complaining... It sort of took away the problems stuck rotating around her mind and just made her feel better about what she was doing... Taking out another bottle and setting it on her side she started gulping down the first bottle feeling better with each swallow...

**(AU: Can you guess where this is going?)**

The sun was rising and Kagome realised something.. She was Drunk... Hyper... And High...

**(AU: Sigh-.- My friends has issues i swear! i do try to add Humor without going over the top but no NATALIA IS ALL UP MY ASS TELLING ME WHAT TO DO -.- )** Putting her empty first bottle down she looked outside

"Woaahhh sun is like a giant ball of fire..." She said with dazed eyes reaching out to touch the window... "Window might eat meh hand..." She drawled out before picking up the second bottle..

**(AU: If it had *'s It what Kagome THINKS She is seeing but isn't really there )  
**"Woaah!" *The bottle was telling her to drink it! It was talking to her... "Kagomeee Drinkk Meeeeee You only have half an hour till people will wake for breakkfasstt!"* Kagome nodded and opened the bottle downing the entire contents. And smiling slightly before getting up. Putting on her uniform *She looked perfect* nope no she didn't the skirt was ruffled up, her top and jumped were only partly done showing accidental cleavage, one sleeve was rolled up to her elbow and the other down properly, her necklace and bracelet were tucked under fabric and her hair *Which was in a perfect bun with two chopsticks* Was in two pig tails at different heights with two twigs stuck in each.. *"I Look Perfect!"* Lying down on her bed a bit she let everyone leave for breakfast before getting up and drinking another bottle. Shippo was still sitting on the bed so she put a quick sleeping spell on him to keep him there until she came back. She put different shoes on, one was black with a bow and the other grey with a flower... Sitting down a bit she decided to skip breakfast and would show up for Divination...

* * *

*Divination*

"BROADEN YOUR MINDSS!"

Once again no one was paying attention.. All apart from Hermione.

"Guys did anyone know where Kagome was this morning?" Harry asked looking up from where he was perched on his arms

"She wasn't in the dorm when i woke up..." Hermione said with a worried expression

"Probably lost" Ron laughed

"Noww what do we have here hmm?" Mrs Trelawney said coming over and bending down to Harry's table

"Oh! Uh do you mind me trying!" Hermione said enthusiastically but before she could say anything the doors were flung open and Kagome stood there... Uniform done wrong, twigs in her hair. flushed face slightly red eyes with huge pupils and looking.. hyper

"I'MMM HERREEEEE!" She shouted throwing her hands in the air... only to fall on the floor

Picking her head up she narrowed her eyes "OOH! Sneaky floor YOU TRYING TO SNEAK UP ON ME? NAHH DON'T YOU DARE GIVE ME THAT FACE.." She was shouting at the floor glaring at it the whole time *The floor stared back** **"STARING CONTEST!"... "HAH YOU BLINKED!" the floor cried** "GODDAMMIT FLOOR HOWCAN YOU GO THAT LONG WITHOUT BLINKING!" Getting herself up she looked around the room "A-Bonjour!" She said bowing down. Walking in she sat in the middle of the floor while everyone started laughing at her.

"Kagome.. are you drunk?" Ron asked through his laughter.. Everyone calmed down in order to hear her reply

"Drunk High AND HYPER! There ws th-this... more than o-one bottlesss! Of uhh... looke-d lyke brandehh and smelt like like weeeeedddd. OH AND TASTED OF COFFEEHHH!" She threw her hands in the air before pulling a glass bottle out from her pocket. "HERREEE ITTT ISSS!" She cried drinking it again. "Tastes good" She laughed swaying slightly. Suddenly she looked at Ron and screamed "FIREEEEE NOOOO!" Picking up a fire extinguisher hidden at the back of the room she opened it and sprayed Ron's hair "Ahh all better!" She said in sing song voice. Ron had a dead-pan look while everyone else was pissing themselves. Hermione came up and took the bottle off her

"Oh this stuff is strong.. i don't know how she got it" Hermione said putting it on the table "I better take her to the nurse's..." Taking Kagome's hand she walked her out.. "Kagome were going to the Nurse"

"I DON'T WANNAAA I WANNA STAYY AND DANCEE WITH THE NYMPHSSSS- OH DEAR GOD ITS A TALKING MOP!" She started poking Professor Trelawney's hair "Shh it's talkinggg!" She whispered *Kagomeee playy withh usss!*

Hermione took her hand and dragged her out the room knocking the crystal ball off the table in the process..

* * *

"What on earth did Kagome drink! I have never seen anything like it!" Ron laughed as they walked down the stairs.

"Hang on" Harry said picking up the crystal ball, "I'm gonna take this back"  
"I'm not going back up there!" Ron said with a strange look

"Fine.. See you later"

"See you"

Harry opened the door to the classroom and placed the ball down to see a strange looking ban in the ball calling his name... A sudden hand on his shoulder broke him from his thoughts

"Professor Trelawney!" he sighed in relief

"He will.. return... tonight.." She wheezed in a strange voice

"Sorry?!" Harry asked

"Tonight he who betrayed his friends at Hogwarts with murder shall break free... and innocent blood shall be spilt and servant and master shall be re-united...once moreeee" She started soughing after that and returned to normal not remembering a thing "Oh.. i'm so sorry dear boyy did you say something?"  
"No... nothing..." Harry said fear all over his face as he walked back down the stairs...

* * *

The next week Kagome was up again with a slight hangover

"Hermioneeeeeee" She whined as they both sat at breakfast waiting for the boys, Shippo was just eating everything he could get his hand on thinking about how it all tasted amazing  
"Yes Gome'?" She replied gathering some fruit

"My head hurts!" Settling down her head on the table she mumbled something about 'evil bottles and there contents' causing Hermione to laugh. That was the sight the boys came in on

"Ah Kagome you live" Harry laughed ruffling her hair

"Shuuttt uppp" She swatted his hand away and huffed slightly while Ron sat next to Hermione and Harry by Kagome.

"Kagome what did you even drink!?" Ron asked

"I have no clue..." She sighed lifting her head slightly. Someones arms were draped over her shoulders and by the looks of her Friends expressions... It was Malfoy

"Yes ferret boy?" She mumbled out turning slightly to face him

"Stop calling me that" He mumbled back before smirking again "Quite a show you put on yesterday" He laughed

"Shutt uppp" She whined "I already have a huge hangover as enough of a memory... By the way I met your dad... he doesn't wear ferrets so why do you?!" She asks innocently blinking a few times

"We do not wear ferrets!" He cried "It's the hat design! Wait you met my dad?.."

"Yeah, Lucius was standing by a shop that sold ferret hats so we had a wonderful conversation about how they are ferrets"  
"And he liked you?"  
"Yeah why?"

"Did he know what house you were in"  
"Yeah he mumbled something about Gryffindor's aren't all the same and carried on talking. Now shush my head hurts"

With that Draco wondered off a small smile in place

"Kagome, was Malfoy just... Nice to you?" Ron spluttered

"Draco? Yeah sometimes he's decent to talk to" She sighed letting her head fall to her chest

Harry didn't know why but he felt slightly jealous of the attention Draco got then but he shook it off quickly.

They all stood up and left the hall in casual clothes, heading to Hagrid's they saw the guy meant to kill Buckbeak... and immediately gave him a glare Kagome's being a coldest and hardest.  
He simply smiled and watched them go... Walking across the bridge and down the hill they came up to Draco and his two friends by the rocks...

"Ah! Come to see the show!" he said happily waving a hand in the air

"YOU! you foul loathsome evil little cockroach!" Hermione screamed pulling her hand out and up to his throat. Kagome just watched smirking she knew they hated each-other. Why stop them when you have perfectly good entertainment? Shippo had gone to see Professor Mcgonagall so she didn't need to worry about him seeing anything...

"Hermione no!" Ron shouted "He's not worth it" Draco was whimpering and Kagome practically pissing herself behind them. Hermione lowered her wand down him and when it was far enough down e started to laugh.. laughed even more as she walked away. That was of course until he was punched in the jaw and his head slammed back on a rock. His friends were helping him up as they all run away.

"That felt good"

"Not good? Brilliant!" Ron exclaimed. They then noticed Kagome pissing herself with laughter.

"Oh Oh oh god... thats better than a Sango and Miroku..." She managed to get out between coughs. Finally she sat up and pulled herself to her feet.. No one knew what she meant by that so they shrugged it off and carried on going, running down the steps to Hagrid's

"Oh Look at Him! love the smell of the tree's as the wind blows through em..." Hagrid said fondly looking to Buckbeak...

"Why don't we just set him free?" Harry looked up to him

"They'd know it was me... Dumbledore would get into trouble... Coming down you know Dumbledore.. says he wants to be with me when they...when it happens... GREAT MAN Dumbledore... great man..." Hagrid fed some strange plant before Hermione stood up

"We'll stay with you too Hagrid..."

"You'd do no such thing! I don't want you seeing something like that!" His voice was stern saying that they could not try to argue "No... you just drink your tea and be off Oh... before you do.. Ron" He went into a jar and pulled something out... it was scabbers...

"Scabbers!" Ron was clearly relieved as he took the rat from Hagrid's hand "You're alive!"

"Now keep a closer eye on your pets Ron..."

"Think that means you owe someone an apology" hermione practically growled  
"Right, next time i see CrookShanks. I'll let him know" Ron said sarcastically  
"I Meant Me!" Hermione seethed before the pot on the table was suddenly shattered...

Harry was hit on the head too making him look out the window "Hagrid"

"Crikey...it's late its nearly dark you shouldn't be here. Someone see's you out the castle this time of night you'll be in trouble. Big trouble. Particularly you Harry!" Hagrid said sorting his place out. There was a knock on the door

"With you in a moment!" he called covering a plant as the four left out the back. They watched the teachers as they went in his house and hid behind the pumpkins. Listening into the conversation in the hut.

There was a snap of twigs making Hermione turn back. Kagome was too busy giving the evils to Ron's rat... Something wasn't right about it. She noticed the other three were running away so followed behind them running up the hill and away from Buckbeak. As they reached the top the stood and looked down not able to see the scene but just hear the sound of an Axe being dropped... Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron and cried into his shoulder while Kagome did the same to Harry. Ron just stood looking down where-as Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and drew soothing circles on her back as she whimpered. Ron felt a strange prick on his finger and looked down to see scabbers had bitten him. Kagome turned round in Harry's embrace seeing as he was not letting her go as his arms stayed wrapped around her.

"He bit me!" Ron was shocked... "Scabbers.."  
"Ron?" Hermione said unsure, until he started to run after him "Ron!" Harry let go of Kagome and they all ran after him  
"Ron!" Harry Called

"RON!" Kagome shouted

"Scabbers come back!" Was all they heard as he ran into the distance

"Wait!" They ran to catch up with him but when they got there they found him by the womping willow...

"Scabbers.. you bit me? wh-"  
"Harry! You do realise what tree this is?" Hermione said

"Thats not good" Harry whispered, Kagome still couldn't help but feel the strange vibe coming from the rat... "RON! RONNN?"

"HARRY, HERMIONE, KAGOME RUN! IT'S THE GRIM!" (AU: Jokes it's Barbie... Oh sorry i had to say that) There behind them was a black dog ready to pounce. But it ran straight past them and over their heads to Ron, the dog grabbed Ron's leg and started pulling him away to the tree "Harryyyyy"  
"RON!" They called chasing after him. But it was done, he was dragged into the tree before they could reach time. "RON! RON!" They all called before they were whacked away. The branches started to wind around as they tried to get past the tree, Harry was thrown away and Hermione grabbed by a branch. Kagome simply sighed. Calmly she walked into the centre of the tree and put her hand to it sending a calming aura through it. Soon the tree settled and Harry grabbed his glasses as Hermione was put down

"How'd you do that?" Hermione asked. Kagome simply tapped her nose as they were all suddenly pushed in through the same gap as Ron. Kagome landed first with Harry on top then Hermione

"Sorryy" She called

"Mhmopffhh" Was Kagome's muffled reply as she waved one hand in the air

They got up and Kagome laughed. "Bloody hell that tree has issues..."

"So Where'd you suppose this goes?" Hermione asked

"I Have a hunch...i just hope i'm wrong" Was Harry's reply, they started to all walk down and further into the tree, up stairs and finally through a trap door. They came to a room

"Were in the Shrieking shack.. aren't we?" Hermione was in awe looking around her. Kagome just thought the place needed some colour... Walking up the stairs towards some light they entered another room where they found Ron on a chair in the corner

"Harry! It's a trap, He's the dog He's an animagus" Following the trail on the floor with their eyes they came to a man... Which was none other than Sirius Black himself...

"If you want to Kill Harry you have to kill us too" Hermione said standing in front of him while Kagome stood in front of them both a cold look on her face with arms crossed.

"No.. Only one will die tonight" Sirius replied

"Then it'll be you!" Harry seethed pushing past and running to him (AU: Slow motion bay-watch run with wide arms and hearts everywhere... SORRY IV'E HAD TOO MUCH COFFEE) His arms went around his neck as he pushed him back. Kagome simply stood next to Ron glaring at his rat

'Something's not right about him...'

Looking up she was just in time to see Lupin burst in and 'Expelliamus' (Sp?) Harry's wand from his hand, He indicated his head to the side for him to move and Remus walked up to him bending over. "Well well Sirius looking rather ragged aren't we... Finally the flesh reflects the madness within..."

"Well you'd know all about the madness within wouldn't you Remus" Was all he said in reply before Lupin lowered his wand and helped him to his feet. "I Found him!"  
"i Know!"  
"Let's kill him!"

"NO!" Hermione screamed her voice echoing around the room "I trusted you!"  
"Hermione..." Kagome tried

"And all this time!"  
"Hermionee..."  
"You've been his friend"  
"Ugh god... Hermioneee?" She tried again but no.

"He's a werewolf. That's why he's been missing classes"  
"No Shit sherlock" Kagome muttered under her breathe

"How long have you known..." He asked stalking fowards

"Since professor Snape set the essay.."  
"Since the first lesson..." Kagome said sighing to herself. Everyone turned to her

"What? i can see aura's remember. It was obbbiiivvviiouuusss!" She went back to glaring at the rat

"Well well well you two really are some of the brightest little witches i've met"  
"ENOUGH TALK REMUS! C'mon lets kill him!" Sirius cried

"WAIT!" Remus shouted

"I DID MY WAITING! 12 YEARS OF IT. IN ASKABAN!"

"Very well..." He handed him his wand "Kill him but wait one more minuet.. HArry has the right to know why."  
"I know why" Harry said in a fake cheerful voice "You betrayed my parents you're the reason there dead..."

"No Harry it wasn't him, somebody did betray your parents but it was somebody who until quite recently i believed to be dead..."  
"Who was it then" Harry gritted

"PETERRR PRETTIGGREWW! And he's in this room! Right now! Come out come out peter! Come out come out and pllaaayy!" Sirius laughed looking around the room.

That when Kagome's eyes widened

"OOOOOOHHHHH" She said, Looking over at Sirius she pointed to the rat when no one was looking and was given a nod in response. Snape suddenly came into the room

"Expelliamus" He cried shooting the wand out of Sirius's hand "Oh vengeance is sweet, how i hoped i'd be the one to catch you..."  
"Severus" Remus said reaching out, only to have the wand turned to him  
"I told Dumbledore you were helping an old friend into the castle and now... here's the proof"

"Brilliant Snape... once again put your keen and penetrating mind to the task and as usual come to the wrong conclusion... NOW If you'll excuse us Remus and i have some un-finished business to attend to" Snape simply put his wand to Sirius's throat  
"Give me a reason I. Beg. You" Severus spat out.

"Severus don't be a fool..." Remus tried

"He can't help it"

"SIRIUS BE QUIET" Remus said a little louder

"BE QUIET YOURSELF REMUS" He resorted so Remus simply gave up

"Oh look at you two quarreling like an old married couple"  
"Oh why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set" Sirius mocked

"I Could do it you know... But why deny the dementors... Their so Looongginngg to see you. Do i detect a flicker of fear? The dementors kiss i can only imagine what that must be like to endure... It said to be nearly unbearable to witness but i'll do my best!" Snape seethed out

"Severus please..." Remus tried with no luck. Harry reached for Hermione's wand

"After you!" Snape indicated to the door and nodded for the kids to leave. Harry pointed the wand at Sirius first then shot at Snape

"Expelliamus!"

"Harry! What did you just do?!"  
"You attacked a teacher...!"

"I need popcorn for this.." Kagome said sitting at the back  
"KAGOME THIS IS SERIOUS?" Hermione shouted throwing her hands up, one pointing to Ron's injury

"No that's Sirius. That's Ron. Honestly Hermione!" Kagome rolled her eyes with a fake huff before laughing alongside Sirius.

"Tell me about Peter Pettigrew" Harry said wand still raised ignoring Kagome being... herself

"He was at school with us, we thought he was our friend..."  
"No... Pettigrew's dead.. You killed him!" He said aiming his wand over to Sirius again.

"No he didn't i thought so too until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the map"  
"The map was lying then"  
"The map NEVER Lies" **(AU: DORAA THEE EXPLORRERRRR... Ahem...) **Sirius strode over "Pettigrew is alive.. And he's right there" He pointed his finger at Ron

"Me..? That's mental!" He squeaked

"No! Not you!" Sirius laughed "Your rat!"

"Scabbers he's been in my family for -"  
"12 Years... curiously long life for a common garden rat? Missing a toe isn't he?"  
"All they could find of Pettigrew was his-"  
"Finger! They bloody coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead! and then he transformed into a rat"  
"Show me!" Harry watched "Give it to him Ron" Ron protested but Hermione held him down. Chucking the 'Rat' on a piano in the room Sirius and Remus starting shooting energy at him as he ran across the room finally managing to hit him before he went through the door... They dragged him out and Kagome raised an eyebrow at the right, his ears were slightly pointed along with claws. He had messy blonde hair and random warts. A fat face and huge eyes. The resemblance to a rat was remarkable

"Sirius? REMUS! My old Friendsss!" his voice was scratchy as he ran towards them then at last minute to the exit... "Harry! Look at you! You look so much like your father, Like James! We were the best of friends!-"

"HOW Dare you speak you Harry!" Sirius interrupted

**_ ( AU: IMPORTANT!: OH FFS YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IT'S SO BORING JUST TYPING EVERYTHING IN THE FILM EPHLPEHLPEHLPEHLLLLLLL I'm going up to... uhh after Harry and Sirius's Conversation**

"HARRY!" Hermione called pointing to the Full moon. Remus was starting to change

"Remus my old friend.. have you taken your potion tonight?" Peter cried while trying to run away

"You know the man you truly are Remus... This heart if where you truly live this heart here!This flesh is only flesh..." But it was too later. Peter had changed into a rat and had gotten away, Remus was changing into a fully blown werewolf. Kagome studied it a few times before hearing its howl... Suddenly Snape came (AU: SUDDENLY A WILD SNAPE APPEARS oh god.. oh god i'm dying of laughter...) out of the tree

"There you are POTTER!" He spat out before hearing the howl, he turned around before putting his arms behind him to protect the children. It swiped at them Kagome was about to try and talk to it when Sirius in his dog form came and attacked him which ended up in turning into a full blown fight between the two, wounding, thrashing and everything

"SIRIUS!" Harry cried running off. Kagome was too busy studying the moon pretty pretty moon... was her only thoughts

"COME BACK HERE POTTER!" Snape shouted but no avail. Harry carried on running . Throwing a rock he was about to get attacked when a howl came from somewhere in the forest calling the werewolf away and after someone else... Shippo came running over and into Kagome's arms whining about scary students and teachers before everything went silent again as they stared off to Harry.

* * *

**AU: Do you know how boring it is to just copy the lines from the film! UGH! i literally sat here half dead like... TYYPPEEE YOURRSEEELLFFF! Sorry this took so long but had Family over and presents to give to people and Pokemon's to catch... lazy's to lazy? That doesn't work BUT IT DOES NOW! Okay so uhhh Yeah. Chicken! Make requests if you want for things i should put in R&R And vote for the pairings. I would put stuff in but 13 is a bit young for things... Maybe a few things here and there but yno... Anyway UP UP AND AWAYYYYYYYYY... i can fly now Kay? :3**

**-Lottieeeeeeeeeee xxx**


End file.
